Konoha High
by winxgirl21
Summary: A highschool story. The Naruto characters go to Konoha High, a private school in the city of Konoha. They face all the highschool drama: classes, grades, friends, enemies, and romance. Pairings will be revealed in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura woke up to the sun streaming in through her curtains. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was 7:30.

'7:30, it's too early to get up, I should go back to sleep.' thought Sakura. She stared at the ceiling. 'Today's the last day of summer….I really don't want school to start. I wonder what Ino, Hinata, and TenTen are doing today….' Sakura got out of bed, and walked to her bathroom, she washed her face, and went to her closet to pick clothes for the day.

'What should I wear?' she wondered, as she stared at her closet filled with as many clothes as possible. She finally decided on a jean mini skirt and a maroon shirt with a low v-neck over a white tank top. She laid her clothes out on her bed, and went to take a shower. When she was done, she got dressed, and went to blow-dry her hair.

'Hmmmm…'she thought, 'I wonder what there is for breakfast….' When she finished blow-drying her hair, she went downstairs to make breakfast. By that time, it was already 8:30. She had just put some biscuits in the oven and some bacon on the stove, when the phone rang. She walked over to it, and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Sakura!" said a voice from the other line.

"Ino!" exclaimed Sakura. "What's up?"

"Well," said Ino, "TenTen, Hinata and I were going to go to the mall today, and wanted to know if you could come!"

"Sure thing!" said Sakura. "What time?"

"11 o' clock sound good?" asked Ino.

"Sure, see you there!" said Sakura. She hung up the phone, and put it back on the hook.

**2 and a half hours later**

Sakura had just been dropped off by her driver, and she stood by the entrance to the mall, waiting for her friends. She was looking around when someone bumped into her. She spun around to find a guy with onyx eyes and raven colored hair.

"Hey!" she yelled, "Watch where you're walking!"

"Hn." He replied, and then walked into the mall.

"**_Hn? HN? Is that all he has to say for himself? He'd better watch out!" _**exclaimed inner Sakura.

"Sakura!! Hey Sakura! Over here!!" Sakura spun around once again, this time to find Ino jumping up and down and waving frantically, with TenTen and Hinata standing near her.

"Hey guys!" she yelled as she ran over to her friends and joined them.

A/N Ok, this is my first story, so if you guys want me to continue it, then comment me telling me that you do.Also review the storytelling me your thoughtson it. I know it's short, but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it or not. I think if I get at least 2 reviews I'll continue it. I think it's pretty obvious who the guy is….. Also, in this story, everyone is pretty much rich, so they all live in mansions, and have drivers and stuff, and they go to a private school that costs a lot of money. If I do continue this, I promise the chapters will be longer. Also, if I continue this, it is a high school AU, even though this chapter doesn't sound much like one…. .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Hey guys!" said Sakura as she ran over to join her friends. "I've been waiting forever for you to get here!"

"Sorry it took us so long, but Ino had a problem…"said Hinata.

"It's not my fault I couldn't choose what shirt to wear! That's a really hard decision!" yelled Ino.

"Ok!" said TenTen, "Now that we're here, let's go shopping! I don't know about you guys, but I want to get some accessories to wear with my uniform tomorrow!"

"I know!" exclaimed Sakura, "I can't believe the school switched to uniforms this year! I mean, it's totally unfair!"

"I think they switched so kids who can't afford expensive clothes don't feel bad because of what everyone else is wearing….I mean, the school's tuition is already pretty expensive…" said Hinata.

"It's still unfair…"grumbled Ino.

"Just come on!" said Sakura, as she grabbed her friend by the wrist and pulled her through the entrance, into the mall. Once inside, the girls debated where to go first.

"I want to go to Charlotte Rousse!" yelled Ino, "They have the cutest jewelry! And I have a 10 off coupon for one item, and there's the cutest mini skirt I've been eyeing!"

"But I want to go to Forever21!" argued Sakura.

"Too bad! We're going to Charlotte Rousse!" Ino fought back. They glared at each other, until TenTen finally got into between them.

"Ok, ok, guys! We'll go to both stores! We definitely have enough time!" she yelled.

"Fine!" yelled Ino and Sakura. "Hinata," said Sakura, "Since you haven't said where you want to go, you can choose where we go first!"

"Umm…ok, I've been wanting to go to American Eagle, if that's alright with you guys…." said Hinata.

"Ok then! American Eagle it is!" said Sakura happily. After they went to American Eagle, they went to Charlotte Rousse, then Forever21, and then Icing. They finally ended up at the food court, and collapsed into the chairs with their bags.

"Hinata, that mini skirt you got will look so cute with the white blouse!" exclaimed Ino.

"Thanks!" she replied happily. "That mini skirt that you got from Charlotte Rousse is really cute, too!"

"You know what, guys?" asked Sakura.

"What?" asked Hinata, Ino and TenTen.

"We should go back to my house and try on all our new stuff! We can even pick out our accessories for tomorrow!"

"That would be so much fun!" said Ino.

"I agree," said Hinata.

"Me too!" said TenTen.

"Okay then! I'll call my driver to come and pick us up!" said Sakura. When Sakura's driver pulled up, they all piled into the limo with their bags. The ride to Sakura's house was pretty uneventful, since the girls were pretty much too exhausted from their trip to even talk. They finally pulled up to Sakura's house, and they all trooped upstairs to her room.

"Ok," said Sakura, "Who's first?"

"I am!!" exclaimed Ino, who was jumping up and down. She took some of her bags, and ran into Sakura's walk-in-closet. She turned on the light, and shut the door. When she came out, she was wearing a short khaki pleated skirt, a white, long-sleeved oxford, and a long-sleeve navy v-neck sweater. The ends of the oxford's sleeves were cuffed over top of the end of the sweater's sleeves. This was the school's new uniform. She had accessorized it with a silver dog-chain necklace that had a heart dangling from it, and her name engraved on it. She was wearing long silver earrings, with stars and hearts dangling from them. She also had on knee-high socks, uniform required, that were white with a navy pattern on them.

"What do you guys think?" she asked.

"It looks great, but something's missing…." said TenTen.

"I agree with TenTen." said Hinata.

"Hmmm…So do I…Oh, hold on! I know what it needs!" exclaimed Sakura. She hurriedly ran to her closet, and pulled out a spool of navy-colored ribbon. She grabbed some scissors, and ran back out of the closet. She snipped off a length of ribbon, and went up behind Ino.

"This should do it!" she exclaimed as she tied a bow in Ino's hair. "That looks so cute!"

"That does complete this outfit!" said Ino happily, "Thanks Sakura!"

"No problem, now who's next?" she asked.

"I'll go!" said TenTen. She went into the closet, and came out wearing the same uniform that Ino had. Her accessories, though, were completely different. She was wearing a navy choker with a silver butterfly on it around her neck. She had silver butterfly earrings dangling from her ears.

"How does this look?" she asked her friends.

"Adorable!" they all replied. "Hinata! It's your turn!" said Ino.

"Ok," said Hinata. She went into the closet, and came out just as the others had before her. She was wearing a simple silver chain with a diamond drop pendant, and her earrings were long silver chains that stopped right above her shoulders.

"That looks amazing Hinata!" said Sakura.

"I love those earrings!' said Ino.

"I'm agreeing with Ino on this!" said TenTen.

"Ok," said Hinata, "it's your turn Sakura."

"Alright!" said Sakura as she happily went into her closet. She came out of the closet with her uniform on, and she was wearing a navy headband. Her necklace was a long strand of pearls, and earrings that stopped above her shoulder, with pearls hanging off of them.

"How's this?" she asked.

"Perfect!" said Hinata.

"You look great, Sakura!" said TenTen.

"I think so too!" said Ino. When they had all changed back out of there uniforms, it was already 6 o'clock.

"I'd better go," said Hinata, "Tomorrow is the first day of school, and I need to make sure I have everything I need."

"I should go, too." said Ino, "I told my mom I'd be home by 6:30."

"Same here!" said TenTen. They all called their drivers who cam to pick them up.

"See you tomorrow!!" yelled Sakura as her friends all got into their cars. She walked back inside, and went into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie!" said Sakura's mother. "How was your day?"

"It was great! It was the perfect way to end the summer!" she said before grabbing some food out of the fridge and running up to her room.

A/N Ok, well, this chapter was a lot longer, but it had a lot of dialogue. Sorry if you found it kind of boring, I just really wanted to get their uniforms down, and then adding the jewelry seemed like a fun idea….Well, tell me what you think! And if anyone has any suggestions for improving the story or my writing, please tell me them! -


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura grabbed some food out of the fridge, and ran up to her room. Once in her room, Sakura grabbed her laptop and lay down on her bed. She signed onto her screen name, and waited for her friends to sign on. When she finally saw their screen names appear, she opened up a chat room.

BlUeEyEdBaBe has entered the chat room.

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs has entered the chat room.

QiUtEhEiReSs has entered the chat room.

ChErRyBlOsSoM: Hey guys!! Wats up?

BlUeEyEdBaBe: hey! Just dreadin 2morro…

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: ughh, same here…. I hope we hav classes 2gether…

QuItEhEiReSs: oh! I hope wer in the same homeroom…. I heard that this years homeroom will be r homeroom 4 the rest of highskool….

ChErRyBlOsSoM: really? I hope so 2! I wuld die if we wer separated 4 the rest of highskool!

BlUeYeEdBaBe: omg! That wuld b like, so awful!!

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: I hope wer 2gether! Skool wuldnt b any fun if we wernt!

QuItEhEiReSs: ya, I kno , thats y I hope wer in it 2gether!

BlUeEyEdBaBe: I g2g, moms freakin bout me restin b4 my 'big day', ill c u guys 2morro! O, r we meetin tentens?

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: yup, at 7:30, so don't take 2 much time getting ready, beauty queen!

BlUeEyEdBaBe: hey! It takes time to look this good!

ChErRyBlOsSoM: ok, ok, we'll see you 2morro!

QuItEhEiReSs: I shuld go 2, I need 2 lay out my uniform 4 2morro…

ChErRyBlOsSoM; same here! C u guys 2morro 7:30!

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: c u then!

BlUeEyEdBaBe has signed off.

QuItEhEiReSs has signed off.

ChErRyBlOsSoM has signed off.

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs has signed off.

Sakura shut off her laptop, and placed it on her desk. She walked into her closet, and pulled out her uniform for tomorrow. She walked back into her room, and set it on a chair. When she was done, she went into her bathroom, and got ready to go to sleep.  
She got into her bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow," she asked herself quietly before drifting into slumber.

**Next Day **

Sakura was walking towards TenTen's house when someone grabbed her backpack from behind her. She whipped her head around to see Ino standing behind her holding the handle on her backpack.

"Hey, Sakura!" she said happily. "I'm so excited! I heard that there's supposed to be a ton of new kids this year! That means tons of new guys!"

"Yea," said Sakura, "You're right! I can't wait to meet them! All the guys from last year are so boring! Hopefully I can meet someone this year!" As she said this, they were approaching TenTen's house. They turned onto the paved driveway and started walking towards the house. Halfway there, they came upon TenTen and Hinata.

"Hey guys!" said TenTen, "I'm so ready for today! We're gonna kick butt this year! We're sophomores, baby! No longer the lowly freshmen of last year!" Sakura laughed at her friend's enthusiasm about school. She and her friends had always been popular, and she doubted that this year would be an exception. Ino's loud mouth always attracted attention to them, and TenTen's antics weren't much help, but they all loved to be in the spotlight, even Hinata, who could be pretty shy if she didn't know people.

"Well then, if we don't want to be late for class, we'd better get moving!" said Sakura. At that, the girls left TenTen's house and set out for their school. When they arrived, they found a crowd of girls standing outside the school, on the steps, surrounding what appeared to be a group of guys. The guys were wearing the school uniform: a light blue oxford, a tie, and khaki pants. Their ties were hanging low around their necks, and their shirts had about three of the top buttons undone. Their shirts were tucked in in the front, and hanging out in the back. Sakura could have sworn she saw someone familiar in the group of boys, but realized that it was pretty much impossible.

"Those guys must be some of the new kids," said Hinata.

"Yea,"said Sakura, "and they probably already think that they're all that!"

"Well," said Ino, "they'll just have to learn who's up top around here!"

"Exactly!" said TenTen as the girls continued into the school. They stopped by the office, and picked up their schedules. They were packaged in envelopes, and the girls looked at each other as they walked out of the office.

"Ok, girls," said Ino, "these schedules will determine if we'll be together for the rest of high school. We'll open them on the count of three. Ready? One, Two, THREE!" The girls all ripped open their envelopes and pulled them out. They looked at the top, and each paper said the same thing. **Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake . Room Number: 101.** They all looked at each other and squealed.

"Yes, yes, yes!"shouted TenTen as she jumped up and down.

"No one can separate us!" said Sakura.

"We'll be together for the rest of high school!" exclaimed Hinata. While the girls were busy jumping up and down, the warning bell rang, signaling for them to get to their class rooms.

"We'd better hurry!" said Hinata. "We don't want to be late to homeroom on the first day!" All the girls agreed and they hurried down the hall to find room 101.

A/n: I just realized that I never said what grade they were in . I decided to make them sophomores so that their not on the bottom of the school food chain, but they still have a nice amount of time left in high school. Reviewers get cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The girls ran off down the hall to find room 101. When they finally found it, they were already a couple of minutes late. They ran into the classroom, only to find a room full of students, with no teacher.

"We got lucky," said Sakura, "the teacher isn't here, so we can't be marked as late."

"This must be a sign that today's going to be an awesome day!" exclaimed Ino.

"We'd better get into our seats, if we want the teacher to think that we've been here." said Hinata worriedly. The girls agreed, and to their luck, they found the entire back row empty. They sat down, taking up four of the eight seats. Not long after they sat down, four boys strolled into the classroom and made a beeline for the remaining four seats. The girls recognized them as the boys they had seen earlier, and Sakura felt anger rising inside of her. One of those boys just happened to have raven colored hair and onyx eyes. Sakura gasped, and her friends' eyes were on her.

'Oh no!' though Sakura, 'It wasn't impossible, that guy I thought was familiar is that moron who ran into me at the mall yesterday and didn't apologize! What a way to start the first day of school!' Sakura calmed herself down, and stared at her books, hoping that he wouldn't remember her, and hoping that her friends wouldn't cause a scene.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked TenTen.

"Well, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it yesterday, but that guy with the raven hair ran into me at the mall yesterday and didn't apologize." said Sakura sheepishly. "I'm still kind of mad about it."

"That's an outrage!" exclaimed Ino. "We're gonna make him apologize right now!"

"No!" said Sakura. "Ino, you really don't have to do that!"

"Yes, "said Ino, "I do!" Ino marched over to them, with TenTen, Sakura, and Hinata following slowly behind. "I think you owe my friend an apology!"

"Hn." He said.

"Sasuke, what'd you do?" asked a blonde boy with blue eyes and whiskers on his face in an annoying voice.

"Nothing, dobe." replied the boy who's name was obviously Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look at them, and simply said, "Why don't you go away? I don't owe your friend anything."

"Well, I don't know what Sasuke did, but I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it! Oh, and the guy with the pineapple shaped head is Shikamaru, and the guy with the girly hair is Neji."

"Umm, hi…"said Ino."I'm Ino, the girl with the buns is TenTen, the girl with the pink hair is Sakura, and the girl with the white eyes is Hinata. Now, back to why we came over here, I said you owe my friend an apology! You ran into her at the mall yesterday, and didn't even say sorry! Now, apologize!!"

"I believe that I told you, I don't owe your friend anything." said Sasuke.

"Why I-" said Ino as she was cut off.

'Well, if you students in the back would sit down, I believe that we can get started." said Kakashi as he strolled into the room, not caring that he was 15 minutes late.

"You're late!" shouted Naruto as he pointed at Kakashi.

"Really?" said Kakashi, "I guess I got lost on the road of life."

"Liar!" shouted Naruto.

"That's enough, Naruto. Now everyone get into your seats while I take attendance." said Kakashi. He started taking attendance, and ended with those in the back row.

"Sakura?"

"Here."

"Ino?"

"Here."

"Hinata?"

"Here."

"TenTen?"

"Here."

"Sasuke?"

"Here."

"Shikamaru?"

"Here."

"Neji?"

"Here."

"And Naruto?"

"Here."

"Good, now for the rest of homeroom, I'm supposed to ask you if you have any questions about your schedules." said Kakashi. He looked around the room, and seeing no one raise there hand, said "None? Good, you all can compare schedules with your friends, while I read my book." He pulled out his book and started reading, while the students in the class started talking excitedly to their friends.

"Ok guys," said TenTen, "Everyone lay your schedules on the desk, and we can all see what classes we have together, ok?" All the girls agreed, and they laid their schedules on their desks. Their schedules looked like this:

Sakura:

**1st Period: Math with Asuma Room Number: 205**

**2nd Period: History with Kurenai Room Number: 600**

**3rd Period: Physical education with Gai, in the gym **

**Lunch**

**4th Period: English with Anko Room Number: 250**

**5th Period: Science with Kakashi Room Number: 101**

**6th Period: Recreational Hour (Club sign ups will be today during lunch)**

Ino:

**1st Period: History with Kurenai room number: 600**

**2nd Period: Math with Asuma Room Number: 205**

**3rd Period: Physical Education with Gai, in the gym **

**Lunch**

**4th Period: English with Anko Room Number: 205**

**5th Period: Science with Kakashi Room Number: 101**

**6th Period: Recreational Hour (Club sign ups will be today during lunch)**

TenTen:

**1st Period: History with Kurenai room number: 600**

**2nd Period: Math with Asuma Room Number: 205**

**3rd Period: Physical Education with Gai, in the gym**

**Lunch**

**4th Period: English with Anko Room Number: 250**

**5th Period: Science with Kakashi Room Number: 101**

**6th Period: Recreational Hour (Club sign ups will be today during lunch)**

Hinata:

**1st Period: Math with Asuma Room Number: 205**

**2nd Period: History with Kurenai Room Number: 600**

**3rd Period: Physical education with Gai, in the gym **

**Lunch**

**4th Period: English with Anko Room Number: 250**

**5th Period: Science with Kakashi Room Number: 101**

**6th Period: Recreational Hour (Club sign ups will be today during lunch)**

"Awesome! We all have P.E. together!" said Sakura happily.

"And," said Hinata," We all have English and science together. Plus, Sakura, we have our first two classes together!"

"And, TenTen," said Ino, "We have the first two classes together!"

"Yea! This is awesome! None of us has a class without someone we know in it! This is too good to be true!" said TenTen. Just then, the bell rang signaling the change of classes.

"Well," said Sakura, "We'll see you guys in P.E.!"

"Yea,"said Ino, "We'll see you guys then!" The girls went off to there classes, and little did they know, some boys were heading there, too.

A/N: Ok, I know I made Sakura seem really childish by having her hold a grudge against Sasuke, but it was the only way I could think to get everyone to meet . Well, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The girls headed to their classes, and little did they know, some boys were heading there, too.

Sakura and Hinata arrived in Math class with a few minutes to spare. They looked around the room, and found that no one was there yet. They sat down in the middle of the classroom, not too close to the teacher so as to be called 'teacher's pets', but not so far back to be considered trouble makers.

"These are the perfect seats, Hinata!" said Sakura happily. A couple of seconds after they had sat down, in walked Neji and Naruto.

"Hey guys! It looks like we're in the same math class!" said Naruto in a loud voice, as the rest of the class started trickling in.

"Yes," said Hinata, "We are. Hello Neji."

"Hello Hinata," replied Neji.

"You know him, I mean, other than Naruto introducing all of us in homeroom?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Yes," said Hinata, "He's my cousin. We've known each other since we were little." While Hinata was saying that, the teacher had entered the room. The sound of a yard stick hitting the chalkboard was heard, and everyone looked to the front of the room.

"Now that I have your attention, I am Asuma-sensei, and I'll be your math teacher. Today, you will be doing a packet to assess what you know so far. I'll pass out the packets, and you can get started. Are there any questions?"

Naruto's hand shot up, and before he could be called on he shouted, "Sensei, what does assess mean?" Everyone looked at Naruto and sweat dropped anime style.

"Well, Naruto, assess means to determine what you know. So this packet will determine what you know so far." said Asuma.

"Oh," said Naruto, "Ok!" After that Asuma handed out the packets and everyone started working.

**With Ino and TenTen **

As Ino and TenTen walked into the room, they found only four desks in the front of the classroom left.

"Ugh," groaned Ino as she sat down and buried her face in her arms, "I can't believe we have to sit in the front of the room! Things couldn't get any worse!" While Ino was complaining, Shikamaru and Sasuke walked in, and took the two remaining seats next to them.

"Well," said TenTen as she pointed to Sasuke and Shikamaru, "It looks like things just did." When she heard this, Ino picked her head up, only to see Sasuke and Shikamaru looking at her.

"Oh, great!" she whined. While Ino was whining and complaining, the teacher walked in.

"Good morning, class! I'm Kurenai-sensei, and I'm going to be your history teacher. Today, we'll just introduce ourselves and let the class learn a little something about us. Who wants to go first?" A girl in the back of the room raised her hand. "Ok, then, go ahead and start us off, say your name, and one dream that you have."

"Ok, I'm Sarah, and I hope to some day publish a novel."

"That's good! Now we'll start from Sarah and wind our way through towards the front." said Kurenai.

When it finally got to Ino, she stood up and said, "I'm Ino, and my dream is to one day take over my family's flower business."

TenTen went next, and she said, "I'm TenTen, and I hope to become one of the greatest women fighters of all times."

Shikamaru went next, "I'm Shikamaru, and I don't have any dreams, because they're too troublesome."

Sasuke was the last person to go, "I'm Sasuke, and my dream is not a dream because it will happen, and it is to surpass a certain someone."

"Ok, then," said Kurenai, "We have some time left, so I want you to pull out the history books that are under your desks, look through them, and write down three questions that you have about anything you read on a piece of loose-leaf. At the end of class, you'll turn them in, and as the year goes by, I'll try to answer all of them." After about fifteen minutes of flipping through the book and writing down random questions that they had, Ino and TenTen heard the bell ring. The whole class jumped out of there seats and walked out the door as fast as they could.

"We have math next," said TenTen. "That's the class that Sakura and Hinata just had, maybe we'll pass them on the way to class, since they're coming to history now." As the girls walked, they got lucky as they spotted Sakura and Hinata walking down the hall, chatting with Naruto.

"Hey guys! How was math?" asked Ino.

"It was ok," said Sakura, "We just had to do some easy problems so that Asuma-sensei knows what we've learned so far. How was history?"

"Really easy," said TenTen, "all you do is introduce yourselves, and then write down three questions that you have that you'd like to learn the answers to."

"That sounds easy enough!" exclaimed Naruto. The groups said their goodbyes as they walked hurriedly to their next classes so that they wouldn't be late.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who's added this to their favorites, especially warcraftchick95, who's commented my last two chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**In The Gym**

"Come on TenTen," said Ino as they walked into the gym, "We need to go see if Hinata and Sakura are in the locker room yet!"

"Ok, ok," said TenTen, "You don't have to drag me there!" When they entered the locker room, they found that Sakura and Hinata weren't there yet, in fact, they were the only ones there.

"Oh!" exclaimed Ino, "We can choose the best four lockers and save them for ourselves, and Hinata and Sakura! We got lucky!" Ino chose four lockers in the center of the locker room, not too close to the showers, and not too close to the door. She opened all the doors of the lockers, to show that they were now taken. Some girls walked in, and looked at Ino and TenTen, then walked to the next row of lockers. To their luck, the next people to walk in were Sakura and Hinata.

"Finally!" said Ino. "I thought we'd have to fight off people if they wanted your lockers before you got here!"

"Well, we're here now!" said Sakura. "Let's get changed and hurry out, I want to see if anyone else that we know is in our class!" The girls agreed, and they hurried up and changed into their P.E. uniforms. The uniforms were navy blue gym shorts, with the Konoha High emblem on the right leg, and a grey P.E. shirt that said 'Konoha Shinobi'

across the front with the schools full name underneath it. When they were finished, they went out into the gym, and found that only one other person was out there. That other person had a bowl hair cut, and caterpillar eyebrows. When the girls walked out, he turned around to face them.

"Hello! I'm Rock Lee, Konoha High's handsome devil!" he said. The girls all looked at each other and were quite until Sakura stepped forward to say something.

"Hi! I'm Sakura, and this is TenTen, Hinata, and Ino." She said.

"I am very pleased to meet you all!" said Lee. "And you, Sakura, are very beautiful!"

"Umm…thanks…" said Sakura. "Well, we're going to go wait for the rest of the class on the bleachers."

"Ok! I am going to wait right here for Gai-sensei!" said Lee. The girls all walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"Looks like you've already found your first boyfriend for sophomore year, Sakura!" teased Ino.

"Be quite, Ino!" said Sakura in an agitated voice. "He was just being nice."

"Right, that's why he was so nice to all of us!" said Ino. TenTen and Hinata laughed, and Sakura's face went red.

"Well, he's definitely NOT my boyfriend!" said Sakura. **_"Chea! Like we'd ever go out with someone like that! Ino and her stupid self!"_** said Sakura's inner-self.

"Ok," said Ino, "what ever you say!" As Ino was saying this, a man wearing green spandex, and orange leg warmers came in.

"Hello, my youthful students!" he shouted, startling the class. "I'm Gai-sensei, and I'll be your P.E. instructor! Today, we're going to play a game of basket ball, in teams of three. The teams for today will be: TenTen, Neji, and Sarah, and Hinata, Naruto, and Sean. Everyone else will sit in the bleachers and watch as they play."

"Good luck, you guys!" said Ino to TenTen and Hinata.

"Yea," said Sakura, "don't be too hard on each other!"

"Thanks guys!" said TenTen.

"Yea, thanks! Well, we'd better go down to the court," said Hinata. As the girls made their way down to the court, so were their new teammates.

"Ok," said Gai, "The captains will be Naruto and Neji! I'll give you guys a few minutes to figure out a game plan, and then we'll get started!" The kids did as he said, and got into two huddles.

"Ok, guys!" said Naruto, "Neji is an awesome basketball player, so just score lotsa points and have fun! Any questions?"

"Um, Naruto…," said Hinata.

"What is it, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I don't know how to play basketball…" said Hinata.

"Well, then…just watch what we do for a few minutes, then do what we do, ok?" said Naruto.

"Ok…" said Hinata uncertainly. They broke out of their huddle, and walked out onto the court. Neji's team was already out on the court. Naruto and Neji were up for the jump ball, and the others guarded each other, with Hinata nervously trying to copy Sean. Gai threw the ball and the air, and Neji knocked it towards TenTen. She grabbed the ball and dribbled it down the court, scoring a lay-up. Naruto picked up the ball, and passed it back in to Sean. The game went on like this, with both teams scoring points, until both teams were tied.

"Ok,' said Gai, "next basket wins!" Naruto's team had the ball, so as Sean dribble the ball down the court, he looked for one of his two teammates. He saw Naruto open, and turned to pass the ball, but Neji blocked him. Sean turned towards Hinata, found her to be open, and passed the ball to her. Hinata then turned towards the basket, and shot the ball. It went in, much to Hinata's surprise, and their team won.

"Great shot, Hinata!" said Naruto as he hugged his teammate.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said as she blushed bright red. After the game, P.E. was over, so everyone headed to the locker rooms.

"Well, Hinata," said Ino, "forget about Sakura's guy! It looks like someone likes Naruto!"

"Ummm…well…I…."stammered Hinata.

TenTen laughed as she said, "I saw how you were blushing when he hugged you! Come on, Hinata, we'll totally help you get together with him!"

"Ok," said Hinata, "but I don't think he likes me, really…."

"Come on!" said Sakura. "Why wouldn't he! Your pretty, smart and an awesome person! And if he doesn't like you, he's just a big jerk!"

"Thanks guys." said Hinata. "Come, on! Let's get to lunch so we can sign up for clubs! If we don't hurry, there won't be any good clubs left!" The girls looked at each other with horror on their faces as they slammed their lockers, snapped the locks shut, and practically ran to the cafeteria.

A/N: Ok, sorry if the basketball scrimmage sounds weird . I don't play basketball, so I'm kind of going with what I see when I watch my sister play. One of the couples was told in this chapter. Naruto x Hinata is one of my favorite couples, and I hope you guys like this so far….well, next chapter will be club sign ups! Please review telling what you think, and giving me any suggestions you may have! They're always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **_Bold and italicized _**is inner-Sakura, and_ italicized_ is Sakura thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

The girls looked at each other with horror on their faces as they slammed their lockers shut, snapped the locks, and practically ran to the cafeteria. When they got their, they saw three tables, each with a day of the week written on a sign that was hanging behind the table so that everyone could see them. There were only Monday, Wednesday, and Friday tables though. There was another sign hanging over all of the tables. It said 'Advisory Days are on Tuesdays and Thursdays.' There were lines practically out the door, at almost every table.

"Great!" groaned Ino, "This is just our luck, we think the day is going great, and then we get the last places in line for club sign ups!"

"Well," said Hinata, "Just think of all the people who have lunch two, and three! There will hardly be any clubs left for them!"

"Well, we're here now!" said Ino, "So we should worry about ourselves! Let's go to the Monday table! It has the shortest line right now…" As the girls were walking towards the Monday table, they heard someone loud shouting their names.

"Hinata! Sakura! Ino! TenTen! Over here you guys!" they turned around, to see Naruto waving, standing by Neji. The girls made their way over to them.

"You guys can cut me and Neji, right Neji?" said Naruto.

"Hn." replied Neji.

"Thank you, Naruto." said Hinata. The girls were a lot closer to the front of the line, but were now at the Wednesday table.

"Where's Sasuke and Shikamaru?" asked Ino.

"Oh, they went to Friday table to sign us all up for media center!" said Naruto with a big grin, "We heard that you could get away with pretty much anything in there!"

'Well, you think they could sign us up, too?" asked TenTen.

"Sure," said Naruto, "I'll text Sasuke and have him sign you up!" Naruto pulled out his cell phone and started typing a text message. A few seconds later, his phone started ringing. "He said 'Hn. Whatever…' I guess that means he's signing you guys up, too!"

"Awesome! That's Friday taken care of!" said Ino. Sakura glared at her. She did not want to be in a club with Sasuke, and Ino knew it. Ino turned around towards Sakura and gave her a grin.

"**_Stupid Ino! She just had to get us I n a club with that stupid, idiot, Sasuke!"_** said Inner-Sakura.

'_Yea, but we really are being childish, maybe we should forgive him?' _thought Sakura to her self.

"**_If he won't apologize, we won't forgive!"_** said Inner-Sakura.

'_Ok, but once he apologizes, we'll forgive him…'_ thought Sakura.

"_**Yea, he's too hot to hold a grudge against!" **_

'_Ye- wait! No, that's not what I think!'_

"_**Yes, it is! I'm you, so if I think it, you think it!"**_

'_Ugghh, I hate it when you're right….'_ When Sakura looked up after her conversation with herself, she found that they were almost to the front of the line, just one more person I n front of them.

"Ok, guys! What are we signing up for?" asked TenTen.

"Well…"said Ino, "…I was thinking the fashion club!"

"Oh, but I wanted to join the art club!" said Sakura.

"And I wanted to join the book discussion club." said Hinata.

"Ok, then we'll all sign up for different clubs on Tuesdays, we all have media center together on Fridays, so we can just sign up for other clubs together. Besides, I wanted to join the archery club!" The girls signed up for their clubs, and then waited for Naruto and Neji.

"Guess what, Hinata! I signed up for the book discussion club, too! And TenTen, Neji signed up for the archery club!"

"Wow, that's great Naruto! I'm glad you like reading, too!" said Hinata happily.

"You like archery, Neji? I can't wait for the club to start, I think it's great!" exclaimed TenTen.

"Hn…yes, I do enjoy archery…"replied Neji.

"Well," said TenTen, "we should probably go sign up for other clubs, or there'll be nothing left to sign up for!" The girls agreed, and when they had finished signing up for clubs, they sat down at a lunch table with their food.

"Ok," said Sakura, "what clubs did everyone get?"

"Well," said Hinata, "I'm in book discussion club on Wednesdays, and on Mondays we're all doing Boosters together, and on Fridays we're all taking media center together."

"Right," said Ino, "I'm in fashion club on Tuesdays, and the rest is the same as Hinata's."

"I'm in archery on Tuesdays." said TenTen.

"I'm in art club on Tuesdays." said Sakura.

"So, Hinata…."started Ino, "Naruto is in book discussion with you! You should make the best of that, and really get to know him better."

"Well, yea, I was hoping we could get to know each other better through book discussion…"said Hinata with a light blush on her face. "…but I'm worried about how Neji will react if Naruto and I started hanging out. He's really overprotective…."

"I'm sure we can take care of that!" said TenTen.

"Yea," said Ino, "he can't be that overprotective of you!"

"Well, I guess you guys are right!" said Hinata. "So, Ino, you're so worried about all of our love lives, but what about you? Have you found anyone that you like yet?"

"Yea," said Sakura, "it doesn't take you long to find someone that you're after!"

"Well, there's not anyone yet….,"said Ino, "but I'm sure there will be soon!" The girls heard the bell ring, signaling that lunch was over, and they got up, threw away their trash, and went to their next class, which was English class.

A/N: Ok, the club system is set up kind of like how my school does it, only we have a seven day letter-day system(for example A-day, B-day, ect.) and on B and F days there's advisory. Also, Boosters is a club at my school that raises money for your class by holding fund raisers, and if you're in it you can help plan some of the dances and stuff. Each class has its own Boosters club. Well, I just had to put inner-Sakura in there, but I wonder if I should have… . well, please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The girls heard the bell ring, signaling that lunch was over, and they got up, threw away their trash, and went to their next class, which was English class.

When they arrived in class, they found a seating chart taped to the board.

"A seating chart?!" exclaimed Ino, "We haven't had one of those since third grade!"

"Well, then, I guess you'll be reliving your third grade memories, so hurry up and find your seats!" said the teacher. The girls found their seats and did as they were told. Ino sat by Naruto's friend Shikamaru, TenTen sat by some girl named Suki, Hinata sat by some boy named Ryo, and Sakura sat by a girl named Reika. Ino could be heard mumbling something about seating charts, and Shikamaru could be heard mumbling something about troublesome.

"Well, now that you're all in your seats, I'm Anko, and I will be teaching you English! Today, I want a two paragraph essay about yourself, so I can get an idea of how well you write." There were groans, and mumbles of complaints, but everyone pulled out a sheet of loose-leaf, and something to write with, and started their papers. Sakura felt something hit her in the arm. She looked down at her arm, and saw a wadded up piece of paper sitting there. She picked it up, unfolded it, and laid it on top of her essay, so that it appeared she was still working. It said:

_Sakura, this Shikamaru guy is a genius! He's already done with his essay! He's kind of cute, too! I don't even have one paragraph yet! Can you believe that?_

_Ino_

_Ino, that's quick, but maybe you could have one paragraph if you weren't spending your class time writing me a note! I want to get this done! And, it looks like we've found your new crush!_

_Sakura _

Sakura looked up at the teacher, and found her looking over some papers at her desk, so she threw the paper back at Ino. Unfortunately, the note hit Shikamaru instead. He looked up from his desk where he had been asleep, and glanced around the classroom. He looked back down and saw the note. Ino, who had seen Sakura's miss-throw, quickly picked it up before he could open it up and read it. Shikamaru just looked annoyed at having been disturbed for no reason. Ino and Sakura both sighed in relief. They both went back to their work, and finished right as the bell rang.

"That was close, he almost read it!" said Ino as they walked out of the classroom.

"Well, he's going to find out you like him sooner or later," said Sakura.

"I never said I liked him, just that he's cute!" said Ino.

"Right," said Sakura, "that's what you always say before you start liking someone. It looks like we know who your next boyfriend is going to be! And his name is-"

"Who's Ino's next boyfriend?" asked TenTen as she came up behind them.

"Oh, no one, yet." said Sakura with a smug smile on her face. "Ino just likes Shikamaru."

"Really?" said TenTen. "I wonder how long it takes for her to tell him….."

"I never said I liked him!" exclaimed Ino.

"Well, Sakura said you did…."said Hinata.

"Well, Sakura doesn't know anything!" shouted Ino. "I know who I like, and it's not him!" by now, people were starting to stare at the group as they walked down the halls. Once again, people were paying attention to them because of Ino's loud mouth, although this time for the wrong reasons. Sakura smiled at some of the people, and waved to show them that everything was fine. When they arrived in Kakashi's room for science, Ino wasn't talking to them. They sat in the same seats they had been in that morning, when in strolled four familiar guys.

'_How many of my classes will they be in?'_ thought Sakura.

'**_Obviously, a lot of them!'_** said inner-Sakura.

"Well, it looks like this class is full of my homeroom students." said Kakashi. "As you all know, I'm Kakashi, and I will be teaching you science this year. Now, first thing, I have a project to assign you!"

"A project!" exclaimed Naruto, "But Kakashi-sensei, we haven't even started learning anything yet!"

"Exactly, Naruto! Now, if you'll let me finish, this project will be on any scientific aspect that you would like to cover and learn more about. I will be assigning you partners, and you are all expected to work together to complete this assignment." Kakashi pulled out his grading book, and started listing off names. "Ino….you'll be with Shikamaru. Hinata…. you'll be with Naruto. TenTen, you'll be with Neji. And lastly, Sakura, you and Sasuke will be paired together. Now, you'll have the rest of this class period to get together and decide on a topic for your project. I expect an idea by the end of the class period." All the kids scrambled to switch seats, as they got with their assigned partners.

"Well, I guess we're partners, Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Hn." Said Sasuke.

"Well, what kind of project do you want to do?" asked Sakura.

"I really don't care." said Sasuke.

"Ok, then how about a project about…..um….."said Sakura as she thought of something they could do a project on. "Oh, how about we do a project on cars! We could cover the safety, and try to make improvements to the car!"

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"Ok, cars it is…." said Sakura uncertainly. "So, we can meet at my house to start the project, when would be a good time for you?"

"Tomorrow, after school." replied Sasuke.

"Ok, then! Tomorrow it is!" exclaimed Sakura as she got up to go tell Kakashi what their project would be based on. He approved of it, and Sakura slowly walked back towards her seat. She sat down and tried to start a conversation with Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke…."she started, "what do you like to do?"

"It isn't any of your business…" replied Sasuke.

"**_What is with this guy?" _**exclaimed inner-Sakura**_. "He's such a jerk!"_**

'_I agree,' _thought Sakura_. 'This guy is a total jerk!' _Just then, the bell rang, and everyone went back to their seats, because they had advisory last period everyday this week, just so that they could get situated with their schedules and the school could print out new schedules for them, this one with their clubs printed on them. The girls sat down in their homeroom seats, and waited for Kakashi to start talking.

A/N: Ok, there are the pairings, for those of you who wanted to know….I made Sakura seem like such a goody-goody for wanting to get her school work done, but that's kid of how I am….. . I hate being bothered while I'm trying to get my work done…I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I've had a lot of homework. Also, it may take me a little while to update, since I have three major projects due in the next two weeks, but I promise I'm working on this every free chance that I get.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I finally finished the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The girls sat down in their homeroom seats, and waited for Kakashi to start talking. When he did, Sakura started to zone out.

"_I wonder how this project is going to go…"_ she thought to herself.

"**_Awesome! You're with that total hottie Sasuke!" _**exclaimed inner-Sakura.

"_Yea, but he's also the world's biggest jerk…" _

"_**So? Can't we just forget that part for a little bit? He IS really hot…" **_

"_We'll forget that depending on how this project goes. Seeing how he's acting now, I'll be doing the entire thing!" _

"_**Yea, but at least we'll get a good grade on it, because we'll know it's done right! Perfection can't be done by anything other than perfection!"**_

"_I don't know about that…" _

"Sakura? Did you have any questions? You appear as though you're in deep thought…" said Kakashi.

"Um, no Kakashi-sensei, I was just thinking about something…" said Sakura, embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention and had been caught off guard. Luckily, this wasn't a real class, so she couldn't get in trouble for not paying attention. Sakura's friends just looked at her, then at each other. They knew something was bugging their friend, just not what. When class was over, they stood up and went to their lockers, which were in the hallway just outside the door.

"So, Sakura," started Ino, "what exactly were you thinking about during advisory?"

"Just how I'm going to be doing all the work for this science project." she replied in a huff. "He won't, even talk to me! How are we supposed to do a project together? He's a huge jerk!"

"He might be a jerk," said Ino, "but he's a hot jerk!" She had hit the nail on the head, that's exactly what Sakura's inner self had been thinking since the project was assigned.

"Well," said Hinata with a blush, "I'm happy that Naruto and I are together. Now we can spend time together, and Neji and my father can't object."

"That's right!" exclaimed TenTen. "Now we can get you guys together!"

"I still don't know if he likes me or not." said Hinata.

"True," said Ino, "but I'm sure we can find out!"

"Just exactly how are you planning on finding out?" asked Hinata worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry, Hinata, we'll do all the work!" Ino said happily.

"That's what I'm afraid of." said Hinata as they walked out of the school.

"Does anyone know if we're walking home or if someone's driver is picking us up?" asked Sakura.

"I thought we were walking," said Hinata.

"Same here," said TenTen.

"And same here," said Ino.

"Well, I guess we're walking," said Sakura. The girls walked down the sidewalk and, just as they exited the gates, saw a limo pull up in front of them. They looked at each other, and then back at the limo, as they saw a head pop out of the sunroof, and it was no other than Naruto.

"Hey, guys! Sasuke said you can ride in his limo with us if you want!" Naruto yelled.

The girls all looked at each other once again, and Ino shrugged her shoulders as she said, "Ok, sounds good." The girls walked up to the limo, and opened the door, stepping inside. They sat down, and Hinata sat next to Naruto, Ino sat next to Shikamaru, TenTen sat next to Neji, and Sakura was stuck sitting by Sasuke.

"_Great, just great!"_ thought Sakura. _"As if I haven't been around this jerk enough today."_

"Where do you guys live?" asked Sasuke.

"Well," said Hinata, "I live next door to Neji."

"Ok, we'll start there." said Sasuke in his monotone voice.

The car was eerily silent, so TenTen tried to start a conversation, "So, guys, what did everyone think of school today?"

"Awesome!" said Ino. "Except for the learning part." Everyone sweat dropped and looked at Ino. "What?! It's true!"

"Well, I think it was fun. I enjoyed our teachers, and think this year will be nice. It'll be better than last year, that's for sure!' said Hinata.

"Well, yea!" said Sakura, "Anything is better than freshmen year. At least we didn't have anything happen to us on freshmen surprise day. That was awful!"

"Yea," laughed TenTen, "but nothing happened to us only because Ino called her dad and he sent someone over to escort us to our classes!'

"And to think," said Ino, "that some of us are ungrateful."

"I'm not," said TenTen, "I just think that it was funny how quickly the person got there!" The guys just looked at each other; they had transferred into this school just this year, from a school across town. They knew nothing about freshmen surprise day.

"What's freshmen surprise day?" Naruto asked, asking the question that the other three guys had been wondering themselves, but had thought it too uncool to ask, especially in front of a bunch of girls.

"Oh, I forgot, you guys are new this year, right?" asked Ino, more as a statement than a question. "Well, freshmen surprise day is a day when upper-class men 'tag' the freshmen. And by tag, it's not like the game. They use colored hairspray, silly string, and some even use spray paint. They would come up behind unsuspecting freshmen on their way to classes and spray them, but that was if the freshmen were lucky. Some kids got shoved in trashcans, and some were made to stand on tables in the senior cafeteria and sing and dance to "I'm a Little Teapot." It wasn't fun, so I called my dad, who sent a bodyguard to escort us to classes."

"Isn't that overreacting a bit?" asked Neji.

"No!" exclaimed Ino, "If I hadn't done that, all of our outfits could have been ruined, and we could have faced embarrassment that would last for eternities."

"Ok, we're at Neji's house." said Sasuke.

"I'll just get out here with Neji." said Hinata. "I was going over to visit later anyways, so I might as well go now." Hinata and Neji got out of the car, leaving Ino, Sakura, TenTen, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke. The girls looked at each other, now that Hinata was gone, they could find out who Naruto likes, and what he thought of Hinata.

A/N: Ok, well, I made Sakura seem like such a goody-goody again, because she wasn't paying attention and she got all worried…but that's how I am, when I get caught not paying attention in class…And yea, the car ride thing is going to be like another chapter or so long… . I just have to get in an idea I had…I'm also going to try to update again by Monday….well, comments/reviews would be nice! -


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The girls looked at each other, now that Hinata was gone, they could find out who Naruto likes, and what he thought of Hinata. Ino pulled out her cell phone and text Sakura.

Ino: how R we gonna do this?

Sakura: uh, lets start talkin bout guys then turn the subject towards Hinata.

Ino: brilliant!

"So Sakura, did you meet any guys today that you might like?" asked Ino.

"Not yet," Sakura replied, "but hopefully someone will catch my eye soon."

"What about that guy, what was his name, Rock Lee?" asked TenTen, who as catching on.

"I don't know, he's really nice, but I don't think he's the right kind of guy for me." said Sakura.

"Well, there's a guy who caught my eye today." said Ino. "But you guys have to wait until I get to know him better before I tell."

"Well, I'm going to tell you guys some stuff as soon as we all sign on tonight." said TenTen.

"Seriously? Awesome, I can't wait!" said Sakura happily. Her friend was normally more into sports and being a Tomboy than checking out guys, even though she did have her girly moments.

"I wonder who Hinata likes?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious." said Ino.

"Who does Hinata like?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I can't tell you," said Ino, "we have to wait and see if he likes her back first."

Naruto looked a little disappointed at that, but then said, "Well, I'm psyched about having book discussion club with her! It's going to be so much fun!" Sasuke and Shikamaru looked shocked.

"You signed up for book discussion club? Have ever even read a book before?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, not really, but I thought now was a great time to start!" exclaimed Naruto happily. The girls looked at each other. There was their answer; he definitely liked her, too. Why else would he have signed up for a club that involved reading, when he had obviously never willingly picked up a book in his life before? Sakura sighed, it had only been one day, and one of her best friends had already found a guy. She was pretty sure that her other friends had found guys, too. It was obvious Ino liked Shikamaru, and TenTen liked someone, and they would find out tonight. When Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, everyone had been dropped off at their houses except her. She and Sasuke were the only ones left in the limo.

"I live about five blocks from here, Sasuke." said Sakura. "At least now you'll know where you're going when you come to work on the project tomorrow."

"Yea." said Sasuke.

"Do you know how to say more than one word sentences?" asked Sakura angrily. This guy and his not talking was really starting to tick her off.

"Maybe." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"**_Who does this guy think he is? Just because he's totally hot gives him no reason to act like this!"_** exclaimed inner-Sakura.

"_Let's just try to make one more conversation, and then we'll give up."_ thought Sakura.

"So, about our project," started Sakura, "do you have any ideas?"

"A few." Sasuke said simply.

"Like what?" asked Sakura.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Sasuke said with another smirk.

"_This guy is impossible!"_ thought Sakura. _"How am I going to do a project with him if he can't even start a conversation with him? This is so frustrating! He better be more cooperative tomorrow." _When Sakura looked up from her thoughts, she saw that they were almost to her house.

"My house is the one that has the sign out front that says Haruno Residence." She said helpfully.

"I figured as much." said Sasuke. The limo pulled up in front of Sakura's house, and she got out.

"Thank you for the ride home, Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Hn." He replied. Sakura slammed the door shut, and walked into her house. She went right past her mom, and directly upstairs to her room. She pulled out her laptop and turned it on, belly-flopping onto her bed. She signed onto her screen name, and found Ino and TenTen already on.

ChErRyBlOsSoM has started a chat room.

BlUeEyEdBaBe has entered the chat room.

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs has entered the chat room.

ChErRyBlOsSoM: hey guys, whers Hinata?

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: still w/ Neji

ChErRyBlOsSoM: oo, ko0l

BlUeEyEdBaBe: yea. Now, ten, I believe you had something u wanted to tell us…

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: not until Hinata is in the chat…

ChErRyBlOsSoM: ok, ok, h/o I just got an im from sum1…..anyone kno who byakuganexpert is?

BlUeEyEdBaBe: no clue….

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: nothing here….

ChErRyBlOsSoM: ok, Ill brb

**IM with byakuganexpert**

ChErRyBlOsSoM: who is this?

Byakuganexpert: it's Hinata; I'm on neji's sn…

ChErRyBlOsSoM: seriously?

Byakuganexpert: yea…

ChErRyBlOsSoM: ok, I'll invite you into the chat

Byakuganexpert: thnx

**Chat Room**

ChErRyBlOsSoM: it's Hinata, she's on neji's sn, I'm inviting her in…

Byakuganexpert has entered the chat room.

Byakuganexpert: hey guys! Wats up?

BlUeEyEdBaBe: ten was just about to tell us something important, nd now that ur here, she can spill

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: not while Hinata's on that sn, I'm not!

BlUeEyEdBaBe:y not?

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: cuz, the person im gonna spill bout could find out…

ChErRyBlOsSoM: no way! It's not who I think it is, is it?

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: mayb….

ChErRyBlOsSoM: then don't spill til Hinata goes home…

Byakuganexpert: u like mi cuz, don't u?

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: shhhh!! He culd find out!

Byakuganexpert: don't worry, he's in the other room…

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: well, x outta the chat room before he sees it!

Byakuganexpert; ok, ok, I'm x-ing outta it, ttyl! Lygls'!

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: k, same! Ttyl

ChErRyBlOsSoM: lylas!

BlUeEyEdBaBe: lylas, ttyl!

Byakuganexpert has exited the chat.

ChErRyBlOsSoM: ooo, we 4got 2 tell her Naruto likes her 2!

BlUeEyEdBaBe: we'll tell her later

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: yea, like tomorrow…

BlUeEyEdBaBe: so, ten, u like neji?

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs: I didn't say I liked him…yet…..

BlUeEyEdBaBe: so u do like him!

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs:mayb, but ill tell u guys stuff in the limo 2morro…k? ino, ur drivers driving, rite?

BlUeEyEdBaBe: totally

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs:then I'll see u 2morro 7:30!

BlUeEyEdBaBe:k, ttyl, lylas.

ChErRyBlOsSoM; lylas, ttyl!

CuTeBuTdAnGeRoUs has exited the chat.

BlUeEyEdBaBe has exited the chat.

ChErRyBlOsSoM has exited the chat.

Sakura turned her laptop off, shut it, placed it on her desk, and went to get a shower. When she was done, she had to blow dry her hair, get out her uniform for tomorrow, and pick out jelewry. It was almost 10 o'clock when she was done. She laid down and immediately fell asleep.

A/N: ok, lygls' love you guys like sisters, and I totally made it up. Lylaslove you like a sister, and ttyl talk to you later. I had trouble making up Neji's screenname, but I think this one sounds ok...Ok, so Naruto likes Hinata back, and Sakura's feeling left out because all of her friends have new crushes except for her. But don't worry, Sakura's going to get a new crush within the next two chapters….and I'm sure everyone knows who it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

She laid down and immediately fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to her alarm clock, which was on her favorite radio station. She laid in bed for a few minutes, listening to the music, then got up and turned her alarm off. She got dressed, and then went to put her makeup on. She then went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie!" said Mrs. Haruno in a happy voice. "Today's such a beautiful day, and it just puts me in such a great mood!"

"I couldn't tell," said Sakura. "So mom, today I was going to have my partner for a science project over so we could get started. Is that ok?"

"Sure sweetie," Mrs. Haruno replied. "What time were you planning on?"

"Right after school." Replied Sakura as she put some oatmeal in the microwave. She put the timer for forty seconds, then waited for it to be done. When the timer went off, she poured some milk into it, and then sprinkled brown sugar on the top. She turned around and walked up to the table, setting the bowl down then pulling out a chair and sitting down. "So we'd like the house to be quite so we can concentrate, ok?"

"That's fine, your brother will be over at a friend's house anyways. They're playing some new video game he just bought." said Mrs. Haruno.

"Good, and if he comes home early, he goes straight to his room, because we'll be using the family room or the sun-porch, depending on how far we get." said Sakura.

"Ok, dear, don't worry, your brother won't bother you and your friend." said Mrs. Haruno.

'_I wouldn't exactly call him my friend,' _thought Sakura, while she said, "That would be great, mom!" Just then, Sakura heard Ino's driver honking the horn. "I've got to go, Ino's here! I'll see you this afternoon! Bye!" She grabbed her backpack as she walked out the front door, climbing into the limo.

"It's about time," said Ino, "I though I was going to be waiting for at least another hour."

"Oh, shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura said in a ticked off tone.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, geeze." said Ino as they drove to TenTen's house to pick up TenTen and Hinata, who had walked to TenTen's house since it wasn't too far away. The girls rode the rest of the way in silence, since Sakura was in a bad mood, and Ino could see it. When TenTen and Hinata got in the car, TenTen commented on it.

"It feels like you could cut the air with a knife, what's up with you two?" she asked.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Ino replied.

"So what if I did?" Sakura retorted angrily.

"Um, you know what?" asked TenTen, as both girls turned to her with angry eyes, "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Sakura and Ino went back to glaring at each other. When they pulled up to school, both girls exited the limo quickly, and each went to their lockers until five minutes before class started. Hinata went with Sakura, and TenTen went with Ino, to try and get them to forgive the other, for what, they didn't know.

"You know Sakura, you could forgive Ino." Hinata suggested timidly. "What are you guys fighting about this time, anyways?"

"I don't remember," replied Sakura as she opened her locker, "but whatever it was, it really made me mad."

"Well, don't you think it's stupid to fight over something you can't even remember?"

asked Hinata.

"I guess," said Sakura as she shut her locker and turned towards her friend, "but I'm not telling Ino that! She has to say it first!"

**With Ino and TenTen **

"Ino, why are you so mad at Sakura?" asked TenTen.

"I don't remember," Ino replied coolly.

"Doesn't that seem a bit childish to you?" asked TenTen.

"Not really." said Ino simply as she opened her locker to put some pictures in it.

"Why should you guys fight if you don't even remember what you're fighting about?" TenTen tried again.

"Hmmm…" Ino was obviously thinking this over, "well, I guess you're right, but I'm not saying anything about it unless she says something to me first!" Ino shut her locker and turned towards TenTen, "Come on, let's go to class." When they arrived at the classroom, Sakura and Hinata were just sitting down. They sat down in their seats, and TenTen leaned towards Hinata.

"How'd it go with Sakura?" she whispered.

"Not to good, she said she won't speak to Ino unless Ino speaks to her first." Hinata whispered back.

"That's pretty much what Ino said," TenTen whispered, "but don't worry, they'll forget that they were fighting by lunch time, and things will be back to normal."

"You're probably right," Hinata whispered. Just then Kakashi walked in, and homeroom started.

**Lunch**

"Hey guys, I'm going to get something from one of the vending machines, save me a seat, alright?" Sakura said as she walked over to the corner with the snack machines in them. The girls all sat down at a table, the same one as the day before. A couple of minutes after they sat down, Sakura came over with a bag of chocolate chip cookies. She opened the bag, and turned it towards her friends.

"Any one want some?" she asked.

"Sure!" said Ino as she reached into the bag and took some of the cookies. TenTen and Hinata looked at each other in disbelief. Sakura and Ino had forgotten they had been fighting earlier. Just then they heard some people behind them.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said. "can we sit with you?" The girls turned around to see Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke standing there.

"Sure," said TenTen as she slid down the bench to make more room.

"So, what's up, you guys?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing really," said Sakura, "want a cookie?"

"Yea!" exclaimed Naruto as he reached into the bag and took about five of them.

"So, what are you guys planning on doing for your science projects?" Hinata asked everyone.

"Well, Sasuke and I are making improvements to cars by testing them on a toy car." said Sakura.

"We're seeing what activities lower blood pressure, and which activities make it rise." said TenTen.

"We're using hydrochloric acid to test the carbon level in rocks." said Ino.

"Those are all great experiments," Hinata said, "Naruto and I are going to test lake water at different times of the day, and during different weather conditions and look at the differences." Just then, the lunch bell rang, signaling for them to get to class.

A/N: Yea, I know, Sakura and Ino's fight seems really stupid, but I actually got the idea to put it in there from two of my friends. They're totally like that. Before school they'll be screaming at each other, and then during lunch, they'll totally forget they were ever fighting. . ' Ok, well, I'm trying to do school days in one to two chapters now, since all the details of school get really boring. Next chapter will be when Sakura and Sasuke work on their experiment. And yea, some of the science projects seem lame, but those are a lot of the ones that I've done since I was in like 5th grade, and they were all that I could think of .


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Just then, the lunch bell rang, signaling for them to get to class. The kids stood up, and all went to their classes.

**After School**

"Hey guys," Sakura said as they exited the class room, "I can't ride home with everyone today, my drivers coming to get Sasuke and I so we can work on our project."

"Ok, bye!" said TenTen, Hinata, and Ino at exactly the same time. They all burst out into a fit of giggles. It was a great day outside, and there was practically no homework for that night. They climbed into Hinata's limo, as Sakura climbed into her own limo.

"Took you long enough." said Sasuke as Sakura jumped, not expecting him to be there yet.

"Sorry, I had to go to my locker." Sakura said. "So, did you get any ideas for the project?"

"Yea, I was thinking that we could make improvements to seat belts so that the pressure is distributed more evenly over the body," said Sasuke.

"Ok," said Sakura. "I was thinking we could make improvements to the crumple zone of the car, and maybe create a more shock absorbent bumper. We can use my old Barbie car for testing our ideas, and we should have the supplies we need at my house."

"Sounds good." said Sasuke.

"We're going to be working in the family room and sun room, I was thinking we can test the ideas in the sun room, and alter the car in the family room, that way nothings in our way." said Sakura.

"Good." said Sasuke. Just then the limo pulled up in front of Sakura's house. They grabbed their book bags and walked into the house.

"Mom!" Sakura yelled. "We're home! We're going into the family room to start the project."

"Ok, honey! When your brother comes home I'll send him up to his room so he won't bug you two!" said Mrs.Haruno from another room. Sakura led Sasuke into the family room, and they found a bunch of materials laid out on the coffee table. Sakura's pink Barbie car was there, too.

"Ms. Mimi must have laid everything out for us while we were at school." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. "Let's get started." They started fiddling with the car, Sakura was taking a foamy material and putting it on the bumper, and Sasuke picked up some ribbon and tried to make a seatbelt. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw him struggling with the seatbelt, and offered her help.

"Here," she said, "let me do that. I can sew it together rather quickly, and then we glue it into the car." Sakura cut some thread and threaded it through a needle, and quickly sewed two pieces of ribbon together so that the formed an X. She then took some glue and glued each of the corners to a part of the seat. Since there weren't any buttons tiny enough to hold the two together, the clay they were using to test the pressure would just have to slip into the seat behind the new seatbelt without undoing the ribbons.

"Thanks." Sasuke said. "I'm not very at sewing, if you couldn't tell."

"Don't worry, I could tell." Sakura said with a giggle. They took the car into the sunroom along with a piece of wood and some phone books to create a ramp. They ran the car down the ramp into a wall and timed it, then found the average speed of the car. While Sasuke was getting ready to release the car so it can run down the ramp for the third time, they heard a voice from the doorway.

"Hey! That looks like fun! Can I crash it into the wall?"

"Taichi! Mom said you have to go to your room, so no, you can't crash the car." said Sakura in a firm voice.

"Please, Sakura?" Taichi asked.

"How about you crash the car into the wall when we're done?" Sasuke suggested. Taichi turned towards Sasuke as if noticing him for the first time.

"Ok! Can I at least watch until then?" Taichi asked.

"No!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Sakura, I don't see why he can't; he won't be bothering us if he just sits there quietly and doesn't talk." Sasuke said.

'_Is this the same guy who's so cold and distant at school?' _Sakura wondered to herself in disbelief. _'I can't believe he's being nice to my little brother, of all people!' _

"Fine, I guess he can, but he'd better be quite as a mouse!" Sakura said. When they had finished the experiment, Taichi walked over and picked up the car.

"Now can I crash it into the wall?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure," said Sasuke. Taichi put it on top of the ramp and let it go. When it hit the wall, the clay persons head flew off.

"That's so awesome!" Taichi exclaimed when the head flew off.

"I'm glad that we finished the experiment before we let him crash the car." Sakura said under her breath.

"What was that, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! Nothing!" she said quickly. "Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said.

"Why are you so cold and distant at school, but then here you weren't?" Sakura questioned.

"At school, there are all these girls all over me, all the time. It gets annoying. I thought that if I was cold and distant, they would stay away from me, but it seems to have had the opposite effect." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, well I know kind of how you feel, I always have fan boys chasing me or something, it's not always fun." Sakura said.

"Yea, that's exactly how it is." said Sasuke. Just then they heard a car pull up in the driveway. Sakura looked out the window and saw Sasuke's driver.

"I guess it's time for you to leave," Sakura said.

"Yea, well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, I guess. And we can go to my house to finish the project up." Sasuke said.

"Ok, well, I don't have a free night until Friday, so would then be good?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

'_This guy is so different from the guy at school.'_ thought Sakura as she watched Sasuke leave.

A/N:When the girls all giggled at once, you know how on a really nice day, you're just so happy when you finally leave school, especially when you have hardly any homework, and you laugh at just about everything? Maybe it's just me…Ok, so I made Sasuke seem like a totally different person, but now Sakura has seen the nice side of Sasuke.Sorry for those of you who thought that more was going to happen, but remember, Sakura was under the assumption that she hated Sasuke until he was leaving. Ms. Mimi is Sakura's family's maid. Yea, Sakura's brother isn't really going to be a big part of the story, but I just thought I'd throw a little sibling in there. Reviews would be much appreciated! -


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

'_This guy is so different from the guy at school.'_ thought Sakura as she watched Sasuke leave. A couple of minutes after she saw the limo pull out of the driveway, she went upstairs to her room. She locked the door, and went over to her dresser where she kept pictures of her friends. She picked up the picture frame containing her favorite picture, it was one of them from homecoming last year. Ino was striking a pose, TenTen had her eyes closed and was laughing, Hinata was holding up a peace sign, and Sakura was in the middle of them smiling brightly, totally happy to be having a blast with her friends. She turned the picture frame over, and opened the back, revealing a key. She pulled the key out, and walked over to her desk, unlocked it with the key, and then pulled out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the second day of school, and Sasuke came over so we could work on our project together. When this project was first assigned, I just thought that he was a huge jerk, but today when he came over he was…different. He wasn't cold like at school, and he actually said more than three words in a sentence. He was even nice to Taichi. My opinion of him is really starting to change. I'm actually looking forward to seeing him at school tomorrow, and I'm wondering if he'll talk to me at all. We're working on the project again on Friday so we can finish it up. On other matters, Hinata seems to really like Naruto, and he seems to like her back. But since Naruto is totally clueless, he has no clue she likes him. Ino, TenTen, and I are going to have to work on getting those two together. Well, I'm starving, so I'm going to go get some dinner, but I'll write more soon, I promise._

_Sakura_

When Sakura was done writing, she put her diary back, locked the desk, and then replaced the key. When she was done, she walked downstairs to see if dinner was ready yet. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Taichi sitting at the counter, getting ready to start eating. Her mother was standing on the other side fixing her own plate of food.

"Why didn't anyone tell me it was dinner time?" Sakura asked.

"I figured you were up in your room working on homework." said Mrs. Haruno simply.

"Well, I'm starving, and I wish someone would have called me down." Sakura said as she piled some fried rice onto her plate, and then added some shrimp on top of it. She sat down at the counter next to Taichi, and started eating.

"So Sakura, how did your project go?" asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Great, we just have to pull all the information together and wrap it up so that way we can present it." said Sakura.

"That's good." said Mrs. Haruno. "It was nice of you and your friend to let Taichi watch you work."

'_Yea and if had been up to me, he would have been up in his room.' _thought Sakura. "Yea, we thought it would be a good experience for him to watch us do the project."

"But Sakura, you told me that I had to-" Taichi started but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Be totally and completely quite so you wouldn't disturb us, that's right!" Sakura said. If her mom thought she had been nice to her brother that meant she was in a good mood. And if she was in a good mood, Sakura could ask her about the Homecoming dress that she wanted to buy.

"Mom, I was just wondering, since homecoming was coming up, if I could use the credit card to buy my dress." Sakura said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Well, why can't you just use yours?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Well, I don't have a lot of money left on mine for this month, and we were all going shopping on Saturday, so I wanted to know if I could use yours." Sakura explained. Every month, her parents put a certain amount of money into her bank account, and she was allowed to do whatever she wanted with it, which was where the money for her credit card came from. This month she'd gotten extra money since it was the start of school, and had received about one thousand dollars so she could buy her school supplies, and her uniforms. She only had about one hundred of that left, thanks to the girls shopping spree before school.

"Sure, just don't go over…hmmm…let's say two hundred and fifty dollars?" Mrs. Haruno said to her daughter.

"Of course!" Sakura said happily. She had just finished eating and was now at the sink setting her dishes down. "Well, I need to go up to my room; Ino said I needed to call her after dinner."

"Ok," said Mrs. Haruno. Sakura ran up to her room, excited that she'd gotten permission to use her parents' credit card. The girls were going to freak out. As soon as she was in her room, she picked up her phone and dialed Ino's number.

"Hello?" said a voice on the line.

"Hey, Ino, it's Sakura. Guess what!" Sakura said excitedly.

"What?" Ino asked.

"My mom said I could use their credit card to buy my homecoming dress! I can only spend two hundred and fifty dollars, though." Sakura said.

"Why can't you just use yours?" Ino asked, somewhat confused.

"I've spent almost all of my money for this month, so I don't have enough left for the dress and accessories." Sakura explained to her friend.

"Oh, I get it, so now you can get both, possibly without spending your own money! Smart!" said Ino.

"So we're going dress shopping Saturday, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yea," Ino said, "Even though homecoming isn't for another month or so, it's a good idea to get the dresses early."

"Awesome!" Sakura exclaimed. "I can't wait. I know exactly what kind of dress I want."

"Really?" asked Ino. "What kind?"

"You'll have to wait until Saturday to see it!" Sakura said happily. "Oh, I should go, I have some homework that I haven't finished."

"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" said Ino.

"Bye!" said Sakura as she hung up the phone. She set the phone back on her desk, and pulled out her homework. She started working on some math problems, but started thinking of other things. She eventually got tired, and fell asleep on her desk.

A/N: Ok, so was the diary entry a good thing? Or did nobody like it? I was thinking I should write more in future chapters, but I'm going to see what you guys think of this one first. Your opinions are greatly appreciated! And yea, I know, she goes through a lot to hide her diary, but I hide mine in the same place, right down to the key, lolz. I go to great lengths to keep my sisters out of my diary….(and Rebecca, I know you're reading this, but I didn't give away exactly where I hide everything, so don't go tearing my room apart to find my diary.) Also, yea, I know, she gets a big allowance, but then again, in this story, she's rich. And her dinner was pretty much based on what I wish I had to eat right now…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

She started working on some math problems, but started thinking of other things. She eventually got tired, and fell asleep on her desk. The next thing she knew, her alarm clock was going off in her ear.

"Wha-, What? I'm awake!" she yelled as her head bolted up from her desk. She looked around her, realizing she was in her room. "Ugghhh..." she groaned when she realized she had fallen asleep on her desk, with her unfinished math homework in front of her. "Great, guess I'll have to do this in the car." She mumbled to herself as she closed her binder and shoved it into her book bag. She shoved the text book in after that, and then zipped it up. She then walked into her closet to get dressed. "I look awful." she said as she looked in the mirror after she did her makeup. Her hair was messy, and her skin was blotchy because she hadn't had time to take a shower this morning, and had fallen asleep before taking one last night. She walked downstairs to find her mother in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie!" said Mrs. Haruno.

"Good morning, mom." Sakura said as she put some French toast that her mother had made onto a plate and sat down. She ate swiftly and silently. Just a few minutes after she'd placed her dishes in the dish washer, she heard a horn honk. It was TenTen's

driver this morning. She slipped on some shoes, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the front door.

"Hey guys," she said as she got into the limo. She pulled out her math homework and started working on a problem.

"Ok, what happened yesterday with Sasuke?" TenTen asked.

"What happened?" Sakura repeated looking up from her math homework. "What happened was we got almost our entire project done!"

"That's not what I meant…"TenTen started.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, nothing happened. The only thing that did happen was that he was surprisingly really nice, and more talkative than he is at school. My opinion of him might actually change depending on how nice he is on Friday. He was even nice to Taichi."

"Did he say more than one word sentences?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, actually, he did." Sakura said. "Now can I get this math done? Please?"

"Sure," said TenTen. Sakura went back to doing her math as Ino climbed into the limo.

"What's up guys?" Ino asked.

"Nothing really," TenTen said, "just that Sakura's doing her math homework."

"Forehead! I've never known you to not get your homework done before! What happened?" Ino asked.

"I just fell asleep on my desk while I was doing it, Pig." Sakura replied as she wrote down an answer. "I was more tired than I thought, considering it was only seven the last time I looked at the clock before I fell asleep."

"Really?" Ino asked.

"Really." Sakura replied as she put her homework back into her binder, having just finished it. Just then, they pulled up at school. "I don't need to run to my locker this morning, so I'm going straight to homeroom"

"I don't need to either, so I'll go with you." Hinata said. Sakura and Hinata went towards the classroom, while TenTen and Ino went to their lockers. By the time Ino and TenTen got to homeroom, Kakashi was surprisingly there. Everyone in the class sat with their mouths hanging open, and they couldn't believe it.

"I believe you ladies are late." Kakashi said.

"B-But, you, you're here, and on time?" Ino questioned wide-eyed.

"Well, yes, I do believe that I'm here." Kakashi said. "Now, if you ladies will be so kind as to take your seats, we can take attendance." TenTen and Ino walked to there seats.

TenTen immediately whispered to Sakura "How long has he been here?"

Sakura replied quietly, "Only a few minutes, so you guys really aren't late. You walked in about two minutes after him." TenTen nodded her head in disbelief, and listened as Kakashi read them a letter from the dean of student life. It was something about problems with kids in the lunch room. Soon, the bell rang and the girls went to their classes.

**During Lunch**

"I'm starving!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Me, too!" said Sakura. "P.E. really wore me out, and made me so hungry."

"Who knew that floor hockey would be so tiring?" Ino asked.

"Not me," said Hinata as she sat down on the bench she'd sat on for the past two days. This table was already theirs, pretty much. No one else sat there, and no one had tried yet.

"I'm going to get in the lunch line!" TenTen said happily.

"I'm coming too," Sakura said, "I could smell those fries from the gym." When they got back, the guys were sitting at the table with Ino and Hinata. "I'm going to get fatter from eating all of these fries." Sakura said.

"I'll help you then!" Naruto exclaimed as he reached his hand into the bag and pulled out about half of the fries inside.

"Um, thanks, Naruto." Sakura said with a sweat drop.

"No problem." Naruto said through a mouthful of fries.

"Ok, so what stores are we looking in on Saturday?" Ino asked.

"That's a really long time away!" said Naruto.

"Yea, but we have to get an itinerary planned if we want to find the best dresses!" Ino exclaimed.

"What's an itinerary?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, "it's another word for schedule."

"Then why wouldn't you just say schedule in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"Because," Ino said, "itinerary sounds better."

"Whatever you say." said Naruto. "I just find it confusing." Just then the lunch bell rang, signaling for them to get to their classes.

**After School**

The girls were climbing into Sakura's limo when the guys walked out.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto yelled. "Can we get a ride home with you? We all thought someone else was driving."

"Sure," Sakura said. "Get in." The guys climbed in, and Naruto sat down next to Hinata.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Hi Naruto." Hinata said back. "Are we working on our project today?"

"Yup, so you can just get out at my house." Naruto said. Neji shot Naruto a glare, obviously not trusting his cousin with Naruto.

Hinata saw this, and looked a little bit upset, as she said "Ok, Naruto."

"Neji, when are we going to work on our project?" TenTen asked. "Sakura and Sasuke are almost done with there's, and we haven't even started. Could you come over to my house today?"

"Hn, no." Neji said.

"Ok, well then, what about Saturday?" TenTen asked.

Hn, sure." Neji replied.

"Shikamaru, is tomorrow a good day to work on our project?" asked Ino.

"Troublesome," he said, "why not today?"

"Because Sakura and I have dance today." She said.

"Fine, we'll work on it tomorrow." Shikamaru said. Just then they were at Naruto's house, and Naruto and Hinata were getting out.

"Hinata, your father wants you home by five o'clock," Neji said while looking at Naruto.

"Ok, I'll just have Naruto take me home since it's my driver's day off." Hinata said.

"No." Neji said. "I'll come pick you up."

"Um, ok." Hinata said looking upset again. Neji didn't trust Naruto with her, even though he was one of his best friends, and that meant that her father wouldn't trust Naruto with her. Sakura, Ino, and TenTen all looked at each other.

"Hinata, I'm coming to pick you up," Sakura said. "We're all going to my house to talk about Saturday, remember?"

"Yea!" said Ino. "You can't miss that!"

"Ok," said Hinata, realizing what her friends were doing for her. "I'll see you at four thirty, then."

The girls looked at each other again as Hinata got out of the car. Sakura was going to pick Hinata up, but she was going to be an hour late, and Hinata wouldn't be home until six o' clock.

A/N: Ok, well, yea, this chapter was pretty much a filler chapter, the next one should be a lot better. And the dean of student life letter actually came from my school, we get all these letters that our advisory teachers have to read to us, and they're about all the problems from around campus…they're really boring…The fries thing also comes from my school. pretty much everyday, they sell bags of fries in the express line, adn they're soo good, but my friends and I always say we're going to get fat from them...Well, reviews are very appreciated! And suggestions are always welcome! -


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The girls looked at each other again as Hinata got out of the car. Sakura was going to pick Hinata up, but she was going to be an hour late, and Hinata wouldn't be home until six thirty.

As soon as the limo pulled away, Hinata turned towards Naruto. "Is there a lake near your house?" she asked.

"Yea," Naruto replied. "There's one right back behind the house."

"Ok, let's start there. I have baby food jars to put samples in. Can you take a sample tomorrow morning and then again in the evening?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, if you call to remind me..."Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll forget if you don't."

"Ok, I'll call to remind you tomorrow at seven o' clock in the morning, and again at eight o'clock at night." Hinata said. "Right now, let's put our stuff somewhere and then go back to the lake to take a few samples."

"Ok, we can put our stuff down in the family room. Just follow me." Naruto said. He pulled out a key and unlocked the front door. Hinata found this a bit strange, because at her house one of the maids or butlers was always home, so the door was hardly ever locked. When they walked into the house, Hinata followed Naruto into the family room. She hadn't seen anyone yet, not even a maid or a butler, let alone Naruto's parents.

"Naruto," Hinata started, "where are your parents?"

"Oh," Naruto said with a sad look on his face, "I don't have any parents. They died when I was little, and Iruka raised me. He's not here right now because he works for the government and is gone a lot. And if you're wondering why there aren't any maids or butlers, I just don't think I need to waste the money on them when I'm pretty much the only one here most of the time."

"Oh, Naruto," Hinata said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

"How would you?" Naruto asked. "It's not like I told you, and the guys don't really talk about it."

"Oh," Hinata said, "I guess you're right. But still, that must have been hard."

"Yea, but I never really knew them. Iruka's the closest person to family for me." Naruto said.

"Oh," was all Hinata could say.

"Yea." Naruto said. "Well, we'd better get to work! Since Neji's coming in about two hours we don't have that much time."

"Oh, about that, Naruto," Hinata said. "Sakura's coming to pick me up, and she's not coming until about six o' clock."

"Why isn't Neji coming anymore?" Naruto asked, looking confused.

"Because, Sakura's coming to pick me up so I can go over to her house. Ino wants to make those itineraries for Saturday. She's crazy about that kind of stuff."

"Oh, well, ok then!" Naruto said. "That just means that we'll have more time to work on our project."

'_And more time to be together.' _Hinata thought.

**With Ino, Sakura and TenTen **

"Great save earlier." Ino said.

"Well, I didn't think that it was fair that Neji was doing that to Hinata." Sakura said.

"Yea," TenTen said, "he's really overprotective of her. But I guess that just means he doesn't want there to get hurt. I think they used to be really close, when they were younger."

"Yea," said Sakura, "but he still needs to give her some space. I mean, Hinata can make decisions for herself."

"True," said Ino, "but does her father know that?"

"I don't think he does." TenTen said.

"Well, enough of this, let's get started on those itineraries!" said Ino.

"Ino, I thought you were kidding!" exclaimed Sakura.

"No, I was being dead serious! We have to get in maximum shopping time!" Ino said. TenTen and Sakura groaned as Ino started typing furiously into her laptop.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

"Naruto, watch out! You're going to-" Hinata started but was interrupted by a splash, "fall in."

"Hehe, guess I shouldn't have leaned over so far." said Naruto sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea, but what's done is done," said Hinata, "so you should get out of the lake before you get sick!" Hinata reached her hand out to help Naruto get out of the water, but when Naruto grabbed her hand, instead of pulling himself out of the water, he pulled Hinata in.

"Ahhhh!" Hinata screamed as she hit the water. Her head went under and when her head came up, she just smiled at Naruto. She stood up in the water that came to her waist and walked towards him. When she got near enough, she dunked him under. "That's for pulling me in!"

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" Naruto said as he splashed Hinata. That started a splash war.

They laughed, splashed and dunked each other for the next half hour, until Hinata said something. "I'm getting cold, Naruto, can we go inside?"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed as he climbed out of the lake. He reached his hand down and this time pulled Hinata out of the water. They walked up to the house and Naruto led the way into the family room. "I'm going to go change out my wet clothes, ok?"

"Ok," said Hinata as she realized that she didn't have any clothes to change into. _'What am I going to do? I'll get sick if I stay in these wet clothes.'_

"Ok, I'm back." Naruto said. "Do you want to go change?"

"Um, I would like to, but I don't have any dry clothes to change into." Hinata said.

"Oh! Don't worry; you can borrow some of my clothes to wear." Naruto said. "Just follow me to my room and we'll find something that will fit you."

"Ok, Naruto." Hinata said as she followed him up the stairs and down a long hallway. He opened a door, and it revealed a room even bigger than Hinata's own.

"Ok, let's see if I can find something that will fit you." Naruto said as he opened his closet and began to rummage around. "Here we go! This is the smallest thing that I have." He held out a pair of orange sweatpants and a black tee-shirt. "I'll leave and you can change into that." At that, Naruto left his room and went back downstairs. Hinata changed into the sweatpants and tee-shirt, and then left Naruto's room carrying her wet clothes.

"Oh, they're still too big." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, they fit fine, and they're warmer than my wet clothes, that's for sure!" Hinata said with a giggle.

"Yea, I guess you're right." Naruto said as he watched Hinata stuff her wet clothes inside her backpack.

"Well, we got our sample, but there's not much else for us to do with our project yet." Hinata said.

"We could watch T.V. until Sakura comes." Naruto suggested.

"Ok, what's on?" Hinata asked as she sat down on the couch next to Naruto. He turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels until he found a movie that they could watch. While they were watching it, Hinata fell asleep, leaning on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto just looked down at her and smiled. He really liked her and hoped that she would like him back, and wondered if a girl like her could ever like a guy like him. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was only 4:30. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

He really liked her and hoped that she would like him back, and wondered if a girl like her could ever love a guy like him. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was only 4:30. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. He woke up in what felt like only a couple of minutes to someone banging on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Naruto said as he carefully moved Hinata's head off of his shoulder and put a pillow where he had been, laying her head back down. When he got to the door, he opened it to find Sakura standing there.

"Finally!" Sakura exclaimed. "I've rang the door bell twice and have been standing here for about ten minutes now. If you didn't answer when I knocked on the door, I didn't know what I was going to do."

"Sorry, we fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie on T.V." Naruto said. He stepped aside and let Sakura walk into the house.

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked looking around for her friend.

"She's on the couch in the family room, she's still asleep." Naruto said as he led Sakura into the family room.

"Ok, then, I'll wake her up." Sakura said as she walked over towards the couch. She shook Hinata while saying, "Wake up! Hinata, we have to go or your father's going to be one angry person!"

"What time is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's six o' clock," Sakura replied as Hinata looked up at her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just let me get my stuff." Hinata said as she got up off of the couch and walked over to the table where her book bag was. "I'll call you tomorrow to remind you to get the sample, ok Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Alright, talk to you then." Naruto said as he walked to his front door with Hinata and Sakura. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" he yelled as they got into the limo.

"Bye Naruto!" Sakura and Hinata yelled at the same time. As soon as Hinata climbed into the limo, she found a curious TenTen and Ino looking at her.

"What are you wearing?" Ino asked as soon as the door was shut.

"That's exactly what my question was when I saw you." Sakura said.

"Well, it's a pair of Naruto's sweatpants and one of his tee-shirts." Hinata said while blushing. "He fell into the lake, and when I reached down to help him out, he pulled me in. We ended up splashing around and dunking each other for about half of an hour. Then when we got out and were in his house, I realized that I didn't have anything to change into, so he offered to lend me some clothes."

"Aw, how sweet!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Ok, so now we know that, but how did you guys fall asleep?" asked Sakura, even though she already knew.

"Oh, well, we were done with what we had to work on early, so we sat down to watch a movie on T.V. I was really tired from splashing around in the lake, so I ended up falling asleep. When you knocked on the door though, I woke up too, but my head was on Naruto's shoulder! I was so embarrassed, so I pretended to still be asleep." Hinata said, this time turning red.

"Awww!!" Sakura, Ino, and TenTen said at the same time.

"That's so cute!!" Sakura exclaimed. "I wonder what Naruto thought when he woke up to find you asleep, leaning on his shoulder!"

"Oh my gosh." Hinata said as she turned bright red, yet again. "He probably thinks I'm some crazy person or something!"

"I don't think so." TenTen said. "He seems to really like you."

"What?" Hinata asked looking suspiciously at her friends. "How would you guys know that?"

"We kind of found out in the limo the first day of school." Sakura said.

"You what?! Does he know I like him? I think I'm going to die!" Hinata exclaimed.

"He has no clue that you like him." Sakura said.

"Sorry to say this Hinata, but Naruto isn't very smart. He gave away liking you pretty quickly, and I don't think he wants the guys to know either, especially not Neji." Ino said remembering the way Naruto had looked when he had said he was excited to have club with Hinata.

"I can see why he's worried about Neji, if anyone ever hurt me in any way, Neji would beat them up in a heart beat. It doesn't matter if they're his friends or not." Hinata said.

"Seriously? Naruto better watch himself then." Ino said.

"I really like Naruto, and I don't want Neji to hurt him?" Hinata said sounding depressed.

"Don't worry; he won't hurt Naruto, as long as Naruto doesn't hurt you." TenTen said.

"Yea, I guess you're right!" Hinata said cheering up.

"Hey, Hinata, we're at your house!" Sakura said looking surprised. That had been a quick car ride. "You'd better go, since you're already an hour late. Even though we told your father you were at my house, you don't want to be any later. I just hope Naruto doesn't say anything to Neji."

"Don't worry, I'll ask him not to." Hinata said.

"And for only knowing him for about two days, I'm pretty sure he'll listen." Ino said as the girls burst out into laughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata asked.

"Just that Naruto will do whatever you want as long as you're happy." TenTen said.

"Yea," Sakura said.

Hinata giggled as she said, "I don't think that's true."

"Of course it is." Ino said. "He signed up for book discussion club just to be in a club with you! You know Sasuke told us that he's never read a book before in his life? I wonder how he does his book reports!" Ino, Sakura and TenTen started giggling.

""What? I thought he was just in that club to enjoy reading!" Hinata said in shock.

"Well, you were wrong!" Sakura said. "He's only in there to be with you!"

"Hinata?" a voice said. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Hanabi, it's me!" Hinata yelled. "I'd better go, my dad probably knows that I'm here if Hanabi does. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hinata got out of the limo ad shut the door, running up her front steps. After that, Sakura's limo dropped of Ino, then TenTen, and finally pulled up at her own house, where she got out and walked up to her room.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short, I tried to make it as long as I could… Well, now Hinata knows that Naruto likes her back! - Also, I'm really sorry about the late update. I thought that I'd have more time to work on it over break, but my mom kept us really busy the whole time. Reviews are very appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the movie Disturbia.

After that, Sakura's limo dropped of Ino, then TenTen, and finally pulled up at her own house, where she got out and walked up to her room. She pulled out her diary, and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Naruto and Hinata really seem to like each other and I know Ino has something in mind by the way she was looking at Hinata in the limo. I wonder what she's planning…_

_I know we have to get them together, and Hinata doesn't want us to do anything. I think she thinks we're going to do something and mess everything up, but why would we? Well, I know we can't mess things up. A movie with one of Hinata's favorite actors starts at the theater tomorrow, and maybe we can get Naruto to ask Hinata to go with him on Friday. _

_We'll have to work more on that. Well, I should go, I really need to get my homework done. I'll write more later,_

_Sakura_

Sakura put her diary back, and then walked over to her desk to do her English homework. She was in the middle of dissecting a sentence when her cell phone went off. She picked it up and looked at the front screen, seeing an unfamiliar number. She opened up her phone and opened the text message.

It said:

_I know who you are, but you don't know who I am_

'_Who could this be?' _Sakura wondered as she replied to the message.

She said:

_Who is this? Seriously_

The person wrote back:

_Why should I tell you that?_

Sakura replied:

_Because I'd like to know who's texting me, please._

The person said:

_I don't think that I will…_

"_**This person is really starting to get on my nerves!" **_Inner-Sakura exclaimed. _'Tell me about it,' _thought Sakura. _'But I know how to get them to stop.'_

Sakura replied:

_Fine then, I won't talk to you if you won't tell me who you are._

The person replied:

_You really want to know who I am?_

Sakura replied:

_Yes!! Now tell me!_

The person replied:

_Fine, it's Sasuke. Happy?_

Sakura replied:

_Yea, but how did you get my number?_

Sasuke replied:

_Ino gave it to me. Anyways, just wanted you to have it in case we needed to get in touch for the project, I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later._

Sakura replied:

_Oh, ok then. Well, ttyl. _

Sakura added Sasuke's number into her phone book and made a mental note to kill Ino. Of course, Ino would do something to give her a heart attack, just so she could get a laugh out of it. Ino was probably laughing at her right this second, just thinking of her reaction when she got a text from a number she didn't know.

'_I'll think of something to get back at her.' _Sakura thought. _**"Chea right we will!"**_ exclaimed inner-Sakura. Sakura went back to dissecting her sentences for English, as she plotted something to do to Ino, but nothing she could think of seemed good enough.

**Next Day**

Ino climbed into Sakura's limo, and as soon as the door was shut Sakura fired questions at her.

"Why did you give Sasuke my cell phone number?"

"Because he asked for it?" Ino said uncertainly.

"Right and you weren't laughing hysterically as you thought of my reaction when I got sent a text by an unfamiliar number?" Sakura asked.

"Truthfully, I didn't think about it, but you're right, that would have been funny! You freak out when that happens!" Ino said as she started to laugh picturing her friend's reaction.

'_Ino did something just to help someone else out? I doubt it.' _Sakura thought. "So, Ino, I'm guessing that Sasuke gave you Shikamaru's number in exchange for mine?"

"Well, yea." Ino said as she started to blush. She had been caught.

"I knew it." Sakura said. "I couldn't picture you helping someone out for nothing, well at least someone who wasn't one of your close friends."

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Ino asked defensively.

"Nothing. Just some people find that kind of mean." Sakura replied smugly.

"So, that just means I'm respected." Ino said.

"Yea, think that if you want to." Sakura said. Just then TenTen climbed into the limo. "Hey TenTen!"

"Hey, guys!" TenTen exclaimed happily. She was in a really great mood this morning.

"Ok," Sakura said, "Hinata isn't in the car yet, so let's discuss her and Naruto. I think we should get Naruto to take her to that movie she wants to see on Friday. It's called Disturbia, I think."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Ino. "Here's how we'll do it! TenTen, those two tickets that you have for it, don't deny it, I know you have them; we need them for Naruto and Hinata. Naruto isn't too smart, so this should work perfectly. TenTen, you're going to be talking to Naruto, and then mention that you have two tickets to a movie that Hinata's has been dieing to see, but you can't make it. Offer him the tickets, but tell him not to tell Hinata where the tickets came from, tell him it's supposed to be a surprise or something. Sakura, you'll make sure Naruto asks Hinata, try talking to the both of them on your way to algebra, and then make up the excuse that you have to go to your locker, and for them to go ahead to class since you'll be late. Sound good?"

"Perfect!" Sakura exclaimed, just as Hinata stepped into the car.

"What's perfect?" Hinata asked looking curios.

"Umm..." Sakura started, not knowing what to say.

"Sakura was just saying how perfect my itinerary for Saturday was!" Ino jumped in.

"Yea! That's exactly what I was saying!" Sakura said quickly. Ino had made a quick save.

"Here's your copy!" Ino said, shoving Hinata's copy of her itinerary at her. Hinata took it and looked over.

"I still don't see why we need those things, but ok." TenTen said as Ino handed her copy of the itinerary. She looked it over and sighed.

A/N: Ok, I just saw the movie Disturbia last weekend, and it was really scary, at least to me. I know a lot of people who said it wasn't scary at all, but my friend and I were screaming the entire second half of the movie.Also, Sakura freaking out about the text message, that's me...I freak out if I get a text from a number that I don't recognize... And next chapter, the plan will be put into action! Sorry that this took so long, I had kind of a writer's block --'… But I've already started work on the next chapter, so I'm hoping this won't happen again, or at least for another couple of chapters… Reviews are much appreciated!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"I still don't see why we need those things, but ok." TenTen said as Ino handed her copy of the itinerary. She looked it over and sighed.

**At School **

Hinata climbed out of the limo before everyone else, and Ino whispered to TenTen, "Plan. Now. We'll get Hinata to go to homeroom with us; you find Naruto, and act casual!"

"Ok, ok," TenTen whispered back. _'This shouldn't be too hard, like Ino said, Naruto isn't too bright.' _TenTen walked down the halls figuring that Naruto would be at his locker, she made her way there first. Her locker wasn't too far from there, so that could be her excuse. When she got to Naruto's locker, he was there, but his head was shoved all the way inside the locker.

"Um, Naruto?" TenTen said uncertainly.

Naruto hit his head on the inside of his locker, as he said, "Yea." That resulted in a string of curses under his breath. He looked over at TenTen. "Oh, hey TenTen, what's up?"

"I was just on my way to homeroom when I saw you at your locker and decided to wait for you." TenTen said crossing her fingers. After all, she had come from the opposite direction of her locker, but hoped that Naruto had been too busy to notice.

"Oh, ok!" He exclaimed. TenTen uncrossed her fingers and silently sighed. Naruto was as oblivious as Ino had said. "I'm almost done, just wait one second." He pulled something out and shoved it in his book bag, then slammed his locker shut. "Let's go!"

"Ok. So, Naruto…" TenTen started. "What are you doing this Friday?"

"I don't know yet, why?" Naruto asked, looking at TenTen curiously.

"Well, I have two tickets to this movie that I can't use. Hinata's really been wanting to see it, though, so I thought maybe you could ask her to go with you." TenTen said.

"Really? That would be great!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Ok, well, here are the tickets, just don't loose them." TenTen said as she handed an envelope to Naruto. "Just don't tell her I gave you the tickets, ok? Just act like you bought them yourself, got it?"

"Um…" Naruto said. TenTen looked a little startled, afraid that he had caught on to their plan. "Ok!" Naruto exclaimed, as TenTen again silently sighed. They walked into homeroom then, and TenTen sat down. She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it, then tossed it to Ino. It read:

_**Mission Accomplished.**_

Ino looked towards TenTen and gave her a thumbs up and TenTen smiled back at her to let her know that she had seen it. Her part in the plan was over for now. It was Sakura's turn next.

**On the Way to Algebra**

"So, what are you guys doing on Friday?" Sakura asked Hinata and Naruto.

"Oh, nothing as of now." Hinata said.

"Well…" Naruto started, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Oh, no! I forgot my Algebra book! I'm going to run to my locker really quickly, you two go ahead, I don't want you to be late, too!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran down the side hall to her locker.

"Well, like I was getting ready to say." Naruto said as he took a deep breath, "I got two tickets to this movie on Friday, and Hinata, I was wondering…if maybe you'd want to go with me?"

"Oh!" Hinata exclaimed. Naruto looked a little disappointed by Hinata's response, while Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

"It's ok, Hinata, you don't have to, I was just wondering…"Naruto said.

"Oh, no, Naruto! I'd love to go with you to the movies, I was just really happy that you asked!" Hinata quickly explained, then blushed as she realized what she just said. "I mean…I…"

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed loudly enough so that the whole hall was looking at him. "Hinata's going with me to the movies on Friday!" Everyone went back to what they had been doing, and Sakura, who had almost caught up to them again, grinned happily for her friend.

**At Lunch **

Hinata went to the lunch line to get food, and the girls took this time to discuss how their plan had worked out. The boys weren't anywhere around, either, so they could talk freely about it.

"Well, it worked, Ino!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "You should have seen them on the way to Algebra! Naruto yelled out how happy he was so that everyone could hear it, and Hinata was just blushing like crazy because she admitted to being excited about Naruto asking her out!"

"We're good!" Ino exclaimed.

"Right," said TenTen, "but we have to act surprised when Hinata tells us. She thinks we don't know yet, right?"

"Right." said Ino and Sakura at the same time. Just then, Hinata came out of the lunch line and was at the table.

She sat down, and then looked at the girls excitedly. "You'll never guess what happened! Naruto asked me to the movies!" All of the girls squealed excitedly for their friend. "You guys have to help me get ready! I have no clue what to wear!"

"Don't worry, I'm already brainstorming!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Same here!" Ino said.

"Clothes aren't my department, but I'll help all that I can!" TenTen exclaimed happily.

"Thanks you guys! I'm so happy!" Hinata exclaimed as another round of squeals could be heard from all of the girls. From the rest of lunch the girls chatted excitedly about Hinata's date on Friday.

**After School**

The guys were riding home with the girls again. They rode home together everyday, but Sasuke was still cold around everyone. Even Neji had warmed up a little bit. Sakura was upset, because when Sasuke was just around her, he wasn't cold and distant, but when he was around everyone, he was. It drove her crazy. Today, though, Sakura had bigger things to worry about, like Naruto and Hinata.

"So, Naruto, what time are you picking Hinata up on Friday?" Sakura asked. "We have to know so that we can help her get ready."

"What is he picking Hinata up for?" Neji asked while glaring at Naruto. What was he doing with his cousin that Neji didn't know about?

"Well, Neji," Hinata said with a blush, "Naruto asked me to go to the movies on Friday."

"Oh really?" Neji asked.

"Yea." said Naruto as he gulped. "I was planning on getting her at five thirty, so that way we could go to dinner before the eight o' clock movie."

"Ok." Ino said. "Hinata, we'll just go home with you, so that way we can help you get ready, ok?"

"Wait a minute," Sasuke said, "Sakura, weren't we supposed to work on our project?"

"Can we change the day to Sunday, please?" Sakura asked.

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke said.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura said. The girls talked the rest of the way home, while Neji glared at Naruto, and Naruto looked back at Neji uncomfortably. Sasuke and Shikamaru text each other, placing bets on what Neji was going to do to Naruto.

A/N: Well, Naruto and Hinata are going to go out on a date on Friday, but next chapter will be about Ino and Shikamaru's project. Shikamaru is going to Ino's today(after school, in the story), it wasn't mentioned in the chapter, but it will be mentioned in the next one. And, yea, Sorry about not getting this up this morning, like I said i would, but I was at the relay races for my sisters' school...So this was the soonest i could get it up...Well, reviews are much appreciated.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

The girls talked the rest of the way home, while Neji glared at Naruto, and Naruto looked back at Neji uncomfortably. Sasuke and Shikamaru text each other, placing bets on what Neji was going to do to Naruto. By the time they had reached Ino's house, the car had a lot of tension in it, just from Naruto and Neji. Hinata looked a little uncomfortable, too. Ino and Shikamaru grabbed their stuff and quickly got out of the car.

"I'm so glad to be out of there!" Ino exclaimed as the limo pulled away and they walked up her front steps. "It was worse than when Sakura and I fight."

"Troublesome." was all Shikamaru had to add on the matter. "Where are we working on our project, then?"

"Oh, um." Ino said as she thought of the best place to use a highly dangerous acid that could burn through furniture. "What about in the kitchen?"

"I guess that would work." Shikamaru said with a sigh as he followed Ino there.

"I'll be right back!" Ino exclaimed as she set her stuff down. "I don't want to risk getting anything on my outfit, so I'm going to change. Oh, there should be some newspaper over in the corner by the door to the garage, if you could grab some and spread it over the counter so we don't ruin it? Thanks!" Ino then rocketed up the stairs leaving Shikamaru to set up the experiment.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru mumbled as he grabbed some newspaper and spread it out over the counter. He then reached into his book bag and pulled out the bottle of acid and the box of rocks that they would be testing. The rocks ranged from a rock that had been picked up from outside, to an uncut ruby, to an uncut diamond. Depending on how much the acid bubbled, that would tell them the carbon level in the rocks.

By the time Ino came back downstairs, everything was set up, and Shikamaru was asleep on the counter. "Shikamaru!" Ino yelled into his ear. He bolted up looking rather annoyed.

"What?" he asked looking very, very annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. Now that you're awake, we can start the experiment! So, how do we do this?" Ino asked innocently.

"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled. "We're just going to pour a little bit of the acid onto each rock, and see how much it bubbles. Ok?"

"Ok!" Ino said as she picked up the bottle of acid and went to pour some. Before she could, Shikamaru put his hand over top of hers on the bottle. Ino blushed and looked at him. "What?"

"I really don't feel like having you pour too much on them and having to start over again." Shikamaru said lazily, as he guided her hand so that the bottle poured just enough acid onto the rocks. They watched as the rock bubbled, but barely.

"What does that mean?" Ino asked.

"Well, since it bubbled, it has some carbon in it, but since it barely bubbled, there's hardly any carbon at all in it." Shikamaru said, answering her question.

"Oh." Ino said as they moved on to the next rock. "Um, Shikamaru?"

"Yea?" He replied.

"You can take your hand off of mine now, I know how much to pour." Ino said as they both blushed and Shikamaru took his hand off of hers.

"Oh, sorry." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Ino said to him. There was an awkward silence for the next couple of minutes. Ino finally broke that silence. "So what exactly is this project supposed to prove?"

"Oh, just that rocks do contain carbon." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, um, ok." Ino said. "So, what kind of stuff do you like to do?"

"Hmm…Sleep, watch movies and…I guess play basketball with the guys…" Shikamaru said in reply.

"Oh, you like to play basketball? That's so cool! You should try out for the school's team!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hmm, I don't know, it sounds like it would be a lot of work." Shikamaru said. "That would be troublesome."

"I'm trying out for cheerleading with my friends! You guys should all try out for basketball! That would be so cool! Then we'd be cheering for you guys, and we could all go to the games tomorrow!" Ino said rapidly.

"Slow down. You don't even know if we'd make the basketball team." Shikamaru said. "You've never even seen us play before."

"So? I'm sure you're good at it!" Ino exclaimed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as he wrote down the observations from the rock Ino had just poured acid on.

"Why do you think everything is troublesome? All I was saying was that you're probably good at basketball, and it's troublesome?" Ino asked, a little bit ticked off.

"Hmm…because it's just troublesome…"Shikamaru explained.

"That's your explanation for why everything is troublesome? 'Because it's troublesome'?" Ino exclaimed getting madder by the second. "I'm guessing that you think that I'm troublesome, too! You know what? You're the one who's troublesome!" Ino stormed out of the kitchen and Shikamaru could hear the door slam behind her.

"What did I do?" Shikamaru asked the empty kitchen. "Well, I guess we won't be working on this anymore. Man, what a drag." Shikamaru started to clean up the kitchen, and when he was done, he wandered upstairs to try and find Ino's room. He went upstairs knocking on every door, not receiving any reply. He finally came to a door and he heard crying from behind it. He knocked on it only to receive a quick reply.

"Go away!" Ino yelled from inside her room.

'_Great, just great.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself. _'Why do I get myself into these things?'_ He opened up the door silently, and stepped into her room.

"Ino?" He asked.

"What do you want?" She responded, sounding agitated.

"Can I just ask what I did wrong?" Shikamaru asked her.

'_What did he do wrong?_' Ino thought. _'What _did_ he do wrong? Nothing, I guess.' _

"You didn't do anything really." Ino said. "It's just, I really liked you, and well…When I found out that you thought I was troublesome, I got really upset…"

"How troublesome…"Shikamaru sighed, which made Ino's eyes go wide. "I never said that you were troublesome, you just assumed that I did because everything else was. Truthfully…I really like you, too." Ino looked up at him in shock.

'_Wait, he liked me? And he never said I was troublesome, I just assumed he did! I'm such an idiot! He probably thinks I'm troublesome now, since he didn't before.' _

"Great…I bet you think I'm troublesome now, don't you?" Ino asked.

"No, I don't actually, I was wondering…if maybe you wanted to do something with me tomorrow night? That is, if you're not busy…" He asked.

Ino looked up at him, a little bit shocked. "Of course I'll do something with you tomorrow!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "What did you have in mind?" she asked as she let go of him.

"Well, maybe dinner and a movie?" he asked.

"Sure! I can get ready with Hinata." Ino said happily.

"Well, I need to go, I'm pretty sure that's my driver outside. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Shikamaru said.

"Yup! Bye!" Ino yelled after him as she watched him walk down the hall. He lazily lifted his hand over his shoulder as a wave goodbye. Ino quickly ran back into her room and signed onto the internet. When she got on, however, none of her friends were on. She put up an away message, and ran over to her phone. She quickly dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed as soon as she heard her friend's voice. "You have to connect Hinata, now! I'll connect TenTen as soon as Hinata's on! I have big news!"

"Ok! I'm connecting, I'm connecting!" Sakura said back to her friend as she switched lines in order to connect Hinata.

'_I wonder what could be so important that she's making us wait for everyone to be connected before she'll tell.' _Sakura thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata. Ino has big news, I'm switching back over then she's connecting TenTen, 'k?" Sakura asked.

"Ok." Hinata replied, wondering the same thing as Sakura.

"Ino?" Sakura questioned as soon as she switched back over.

"Yea, I'm connecting TenTen," Ino said as she switched over. She switched back over quickly, with TenTen on the line.

"Ok, Ino," Sakura started.

"What's so important that you had to tell all of us," TenTen said.

"At once." Hinata finished.

"Ok, you guys are never going to believe this!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"Well?" Sakura questioned.

"Shikamaru asked me out!" Ino exclaimed. At that moment squeals could be heard coming from each of the girls houses.

"Oh my gosh!" Hinata exclaimed.

"When?" Sakura asked.

"Where?" TenTen questioned.

"Ok, he asked me out today, at my house. We're going to dinner and then to a movie tomorrow night." Ino explained.

"This is great!" Hinata exclaimed. "Now we can get ready together!"

"I know! And TenTen and Sakura can help us!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ino, you have to tell us all of the details!" Sakura demanded.

"I will, but not right now. How bout tomorrow in the limo? I have to go, my mom's yelling for me. It's time for dinner. Bye!" Ino said quickly as she hung up the phone.

'Well, bye." Sakura told Hinata.

"Bye Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Ino?" TenTen shouted into the phone line. "I guess not." And with that, all three of the girls hung up their phones.

A/N: ok, well, some of you were wondering what Shikamaru ahs been doing this whole time, and here he is in this chapter! I know I made Ino seem like a brat kind of, but I had to in order to get the ending that I wanted. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and reviews are very appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Hello? Is anyone there? Ino?" TenTen shouted into the phone line. "I guess not." And with that, all three of the girls hung up their phones.

**The Next Day, In the Limo**

When all of the girls were in the car, they started questioning Ino.

"Details, Ino! Now! You hung up on us before you could spill!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ok, ok!" Ino said. "Well, we were doing our project, and he was saying that everything was troublesome. I got upset, because I told him that they should try out for basketball, and that I was sure he would make it. Everything I said, he mumbled troublesome. I got really upset and yelled at him. I said that since he thought everything else was troublesome, he must think that I was troublesome too. I ran up to my room, and about ten minutes after that, he came up. We talked, and he said that he never called me troublesome. He told me that he really liked me, and then he asked me out! I said yes, and I hugged him."

"And?" Sakura pressed.

"And…that was it!" Ino exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "I was so happy!"

"Aw! You're so lucky!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Ino asked with an evil gleam in her eye. "I bet you wish Neji would do something like that for you."

"Ye- hey! I never said that!" TenTen exclaimed with a blush.

The other girls giggled, and Sakura said, "Come on, TenTen, admit it! You like Neji!"

"I'll admit it when you admit you like Sasuke!" TenTen shot back at Sakura.

"Well…I might admit something like that after Sunday..." Sakura said.

"So you do like him!" TenTen exclaimed.

"I didn't say that! I said I might like him after Sunday!" Sakura fought back.

"Come on guys, leave Sakura alone. I'm sure she'll admit it when she's ready." Hinata said.

"Thank you, Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Fine, but you'll have to admit it sometime!" Ino said tauntingly.

"What if I don't?" Sakura asked while sticking out her tongue at Ino.

"Childish much?" Ino asked.

"So? That's why you guys love me!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning. All the girls giggled at this. Just then, the limo had pulled up in front of the school. "Anyone have to go to their locker?"

"Nope," said Ino.

"No." Hinata said.

"Nope, not this morning!" TenTen said.

"Ok, then I guess we're all going straight to homeroom! Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oookay." Ino said. Something was up with Sakura. She was just a little too excited to get to homeroom. Just as Ino was about to say something, she spotted Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Over here!" With that yell, Ino ran towards him. "So what movie are we going to see tonight?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled under his breathe so that Ino couldn't here him. "I was thinking I would let you choose."

"Ok, well, how about we go see Disturbia?" Ino asked .

"Ok, sure." Shikamaru said. "I'll buy the tickets before I come to pick you up."

"Ok," Ino said as they entered the classroom. "Walk to next period together?"

"Sure." Shikamaru said, as he sat down. Ino looked over at her friends and grinned at them. She picked up a piece of paper and started to scribble something on it. She then tossed it at Hinata.

_Hinata,_

_Guess what? Shikamaru and I are going to see Disturbia tonight, so we can see it together! It can be like a double date! How awesome is that?_

_Ino, _

_That's totally awesome! It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait! Bring anything that you would possibly wear to my house, ok? _

_Hinata,_

_Ok, I'll run home after school and then come to your house with my clothes. We're going to look awesome! _

_Ino,_

_Ok, Sakura said she's going to do my makeup. I'm not sure what to wear yet, though. Well, I guess we'll figure it out at my house._

_Hinata,_

_Ok! I text my driver and he's coming to get me, so I'll have him take me to my house and then to yours once I have all of my stuff. _

Ino looked up to see Kakashi sensei standing in front of her.

"Hello, Ino. Would you like to share that with the class?" Kakashi asked as he grabbed the note from Ino. He quickly scanned it as he walked towards the front of the classroom.

"Well, ummm…" Ino stuttered but he was already reading the note.

"_Hinata,_

_Guess what? Shikamaru and I are going to see Disturbia tonight, so we can see it together! It can be like a double date! How awesome is that?_

_Ino, _

_That's totally awesome! It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait! Bring anything that you would possibly wear to my house, ok? _

_Hinata,_

_Ok, I'll run home after school and then come to your house with my clothes. We're going to look awesome! _

_Ino,_

_Ok, Sakura said she's going to do my makeup. I'm not sure what to wear yet, though. Well, I guess we'll figure it out at my house._

_Hinata,_

_Ok! I text my driver and he's coming to get me, so I'll have him take me to my house and then to yours once I have all of my stuff."_ Kakashi read the note quickly, and the entire class was looking at Ino and Hinata. Hinata turned bright red from all of the attention and looked down, pretending to be interested in her desk.

"What are you all looking at?" Ino shot at the class. "So what? I'm going on a date, and so is Hinata, do you guys have a problem with it?" The rest of the students looked at each other then quickly turned around, no one wanted to face the wrath of Ino, because if she really wanted to, she could ruin you for life. "That's what I thought." Ino said to them all. Sakura and TenTen just sweat dropped anime style at Ino's attitude.

Author's note: Ok, I had some writer's block (again --') so here's the chapter. I struggled to make it this long, but I think that I'm just going to skip straight to the girls helping Ino and Hinata get ready at Hinata's house. For now, Ino has forgotten about Sakura wanting to get to homeroom so quickly, but it will possibly be brought up in a future chapter. Also, I am really sorry for not updating on Tuesday like I said I would, every time I got the computer, my sister or my mom took it from me when I was about to update… Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura and TenTen just sweat dropped anime style at Ino's attitude.

**Later that Day, at Hinata's House**

"What do you guys think of this outfit?" Hinata asked Sakura and TenTen.

"Well…I don't know." TenTen said.

"I don't think its right for your date," Sakura said as she looked over Hinata's outfit. She was wearing a long skirt, almost knee length, and a polo shirt. This was the third outfit that Hinata had tried on, and Hinata had picked all of them out, but Sakura was ready to start putting some outfits together from the contents of her friend's closet.

"Fum bubby ofen da foor!" came a muffled cry from the other side of Hinata's room. TenTen and Sakura exchanged glances, as TenTen went to let Ino in. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a huge pile of clothes that were falling out of Ino's arms. She reached over and took some off of the top of the pile, revealing Ino's face.

"Bring enough clothes?" TenTen asked her friend.

"Oh, don't worry, my driver is behind me with the rest!" Ino said happily. TenTen and Sakura sweat dropped at Ino for the second time that day. Ino set her pile down on top of Hinata's bed, motioning for her driver to do the same. "Thanks so much for the help! Please tell my father that I'll be home by 11 o' clock, ok?"

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka." The driver said as he walked out of the door, having been dismissed.

"Ok, Hinata, so where have we gotten so far?" Ino asked as her friend walked out of her closet, wearing a baggy t-shirt and short shorts. "I'm hoping that's not what you're wearing." She added.

"Don't worry, Ino. This is just what I'm wearing between outfits." Hinata explained to her friend.

"Ok, that's good!" Ino exclaimed. "Well, let me look at what we have." Ino went into Hinata's closet and the girls could here her mumbling. "No….maybe…hmmm…oo, what about this?" Ino stuck her head out of the closet. "Hinata, come here and try this on for me." Hinata did as Ino said. A few minutes later she stepped out of her closet.

"It's perfect!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I agree!" TenTen chimed in. Hinata was wearing a hot pink miniskirt, which came about mid thigh. It had four big round buttons on it that were the same shade of pink. She had on a white tank top, and over that, a white blouse that had one button done in the middle, and the rest were left undone. She had on strappy sandals that had just enough of a heel, and the straps came up about an inch or two over her ankles. They were white with pink polka dots.

"Do you really think so?" Hinata asked, sounding unsure.

"Of course!" Sakura exclaimed. "Now come here so that I can do your make up!" Sakura spun her around in a chair, while Ino sifted through the enormous pile of clothes that she had brought with her. About twenty minutes later, Ino was halfway through her pile, and Sakura spun the chair around. Hinata's make up was beautifully done. Sakura had lined her eyes lightly with eyeliner, and used an iridescent golden colored eye shadow. He black mascara coated eyelashes contrasted beautifully, and her light brown lip gloss looked perfect with everything. Her blush gave her cheeks the slightest tint of color. "What do you guys think?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…After this, I might just let you give me that make over you've been dying to do, Sakura." TenTen joked. "Hinata you look amazing!"

"Wow, Hinata! I hardly recognize you!" Ino said as she looked at her friend. "Except for the white eyes and the hair!" Ino laughed as she said this.

"Thanks you guys!" Hinata exclaimed happily as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Sakura, you did I terrific job, Ino's right, because I hardly even recognize myself!"

"Ok, so now that Hinata's done, can someone please help me with my outfit dilemma?" Ino asked as she threw another shirt onto the floor. Sakura surveyed her friend's pile of clothes, then went into action.

"Ino, sit down in this chair." Sakura said pulling Hinata's purple desk chair over to Ino. Ino did as she was told. Sakura went through both halves of the pile, the half on the bed, and the half on the ground. She pulled some things out and held them up to Ino, shaking her head when she didn't like something.

"Aha!" Sakura said triumphantly as she pulled a shirt out of the pile. It was a light pink shirt that was cinched in the middle, and had a low v-neck that ended at the cinch. After the cinch, the shirt was billowy, and it was perfect for Ino to wear. About two minutes later, Sakura pulled out some tight, worn looking long shorts, and handed them to Ino. "Put these on." Sakura commanded, and when Ino looked at her friend skeptically, she said, "Just do it, Ino." Ino went into Hinata's bathroom and pulled on the clothes. When she came out, Sakura fastened a long string of beads around her neck, and then doubled them over, pulling the bottom half so that it hung longer. "Perfect!"

"Ino, that outfit is amazing! Sakura, you did an amazing job with that!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Yes, Ino, Your outfit is really amazing." Hinata said.

"I'm not done yet," Sakura said, pulling Ino over to Hinata's vanity and sitting her down in the chair that was there. It took Sakura just a short amount of time to do Ino's makeup. She rimmed Ino's eyes lightly with a dark purple eye liner that looked beautiful with her blue eyes, then put on a light pink eye shadow that almost matched her outfit. She had on black mascara, which made her beautiful blue eyes stand out even more. She had on the lightest amount of blush, and her pink lip gloss finished off her look with a nice touch.

"I don't know how you do it, Sakura, but you've made both Hinata and Ino look even more amazing than they did before!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Your make up looks wonderful, Ino!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Thanks so much, Sakura, I look even more amazing than I usually do, which is hard to do!" Ino said jokingly.

"No problem! You guys look great, and I know that you're going to have an amazing time! Ino, does Shikamaru know that he's picking you up from here?" Sakura said.

"Yea, I called him when I was getting my clothes." Ino replied to Sakura's question.

"Ok, then, you guys better grab your purses and head downstairs, because they'll be here any minute. Ino, TenTen and I will take your stuff to my house, and you guys have Shikamaru and Naruto drop you off at my house, we're going to want every detail!" Sakura yelled after her friends as they walked out Hinata's bedroom door.

"Don't worry, Forehead, we will!" Ino yelled back.

"You'd better, Pig!" Sakura retorted.

A/N: Ok, well, sorry for not updating sooner, but my sister took forever to proofread this chapter. I don't think that she finished either, so if there are any typos or anything like that, please let me know. Well, reviews are much appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Don't worry, Forehead, we will!" Ino yelled back.

"You'd better, Pig!" Sakura retorted.

**With Ino and Hinata **

"Do you think that they'll get here soon?" Hinata asked nervously.

"They should be here any minute, Hinata! Don't be nervous! You look great!" Ino exclaimed in a sing song voice, though she was nervous herself.

"I hope so." Hinata said. "Do you think they're coming together, or separately?"

Ino had to think this over for a couple of seconds; she hadn't yet considered this possibility. "I'm not sure." She finally said.

"I hope they come together, I don't know what I'd do if I had to be in a car with Naruto by himself!" Hinata exclaimed, paling at the thought. Just then, her father walked in.

"Good evening girls." He said.

"Good evening, Mr. Hyuga." Ino said.

"Good evening, Father." Hinata said.

"Where are you girls going tonight?" he asked. Ino looked at her friend's father, wondering what her friend would tell her father. Hinata said nothing, but looked to Ino for help.

"Well, Mr. Hyuga, Hinata and I have dates tonight." Ino said.

"Oh, really?" Hinata's father asked, "And who might these dates be with? Do I know these boys?"

"Well, they're two of Neji's friends, maybe you've met them? They're names are Naruto Uzamaki, and Shikamaru Nara."

Mr. Hyuga thought this over for a second, and then said, "No, I don't believe I have, but if they're friends of Neji, I'm sure that they're ok." Hinata let out a sigh of relief. "Do you need any money, Hinata?"

"No, sir. I have my credit card." Hinata replied.

"Ok, well, what time were you planning on getting home?" Mr. Hyuga asked.

"Actually, father, Ino and I are spending the night at Sakura's after our dates. We have a shopping trip planned tomorrow." Hinata explained.

"Oh, really? Well, then, I expect a phone call at 11 o' clock, telling me where you are, ok young lady?" Mr. Hyuga said.

"Yes, sir! Of course I'll call; I'll set the alarm on my cell phone to remind me." Hinata said. Hinata quickly pulled her envy out of her purse, and opened up the alarm menu, she quickly set it for 11 o' clock tonight.

"Also, I assume that you two will be together the whole night? Including in the car?" Mr. Hyuga questioned the girls.

"Yes sir, we already talked to the boys about that, right Hinata?" Ino offered, knowing that her friend was not going to lie to her dad; she was too scared of him.

"R-right!" Hinata stammered.

"Very good then. I hope that you have a good time, then Hinata." Mr. Hyuga said as he exited the room.

"Ino!" Hinata whispered to her friend, "We didn't tell the guys to pick us up together; we were just talking about how they might not!"

"Well, just hope for the best, and if worse comes to worse, one of them can get into the others car, preferably whoever's limo is nicer," Ino said with a gleam in her eye.

**With Sakura and TenTen**

"Sakura, why did we volunteer to take Ino's clothes with us?" TenTen asked from underneath a pile of clothes, sitting at the base of Sakura's stairs. She had just fallen half way down the stairs, because she hadn't been able to see where she was going, and had slipped.

"Because we were being good friends." Sakura replied. "I'll be right back down to help you up, just as soon as I throw my last pile onto my bed." Sakura had carried her half of Ino's clothes up in two more halves, while TenTen had decided to take her whole half at once, resulting in her current predicament at the bottom of the stairs.

"Fine." TenTen said, while standing up, and picking up some of Ino's clothes, leaving the rest there. She would let Sakura get them.

**With Naruto and Shikamaru **

"Hurry up, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled at his lazy friend. "We're going to be late picking them up!"

"Maybe we wouldn't be late if you hadn't lost your credit card." Shikamaru replied lazily as Naruto practically shoved him out the door.

"It's not my fault it's always getting lost!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What a drag," Shikamaru mumbled, "Yea, it is your fault. If you left it in your wallet, like everyone else does, it wouldn't get lost." Naruto glared at his friend as he slid into the limo next to him.

**With Ino and Hinata **

"Where are they?" Ino asked impatiently. "They're already fifteen minutes late."

"Calm down, Ino, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Hinata said.

"Yea, you're right." Ino replied. She glanced at her cell phone that was in her hand, it read 6:45. The guys agreed to get them at 6:30. Ino looked up as she heard the sound of tires out on the drive way and ran to the window. She came back disappointedly.

"Who was it?" Hinata asked.

"Just Neji." Ino replied. Hinata's face paled a bit.

"Neji's here? Oh no! What if he came to tell father something awful about Naruto so that he won't let me go on the date, or maybe he's here to-" Hinata rambled, but was cut off by Ino.

"Play it cool, Hinata. Calm down, and just don't talk to Neji unless he comes in here, ok? And if he does, don't act all panicked, got it? Everything's going to be ok!" Ino said as tried to calm her friend down. Hinata took a deep breath. "Good, now do what I told you, and Naruto should be here any minute now." Ino whispered into her friend's ear.

"Hinata, there you are." Neji said as he stepped into the room.

"Hello, Neji." Hinata said.

"Hinata, I'm going to get straight to the point." Neji said. "Your father asked me to come and tell him about Naruto. He says that you told him we are friends."

"Y-yes, we did tell him that." Hinata stammered. "Oh, Neji! Please don't say anything bad about Naruto to Father! He won't let me go on my date if you do! And I really like Naruto!"

'_Hinata's acting so unlike herself, she must really like that fool.'_ Neji thought while he said, "I won't tell Uncle Hiashi anything bad about Naruto, Hinata, unless Naruto ends up hurting you."

Hinata threw her arms around Neji. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Remember, if he does one little thing to you, he has to deal with me, whether you like it or not. I don't care if he is my friend or not, he's not going to treat my cousin badly." Neji said.

"Yes, Neji." Hinata said, hoping for Naruto's sake that nothing would happen.

"Ok, well, I'm off to speak with your father, good bye, Hinata." Neji said.

"Good bye, Neji." Hinata said back. Just then, the sound of tires on asphalt was heard again.

Ino ran to the window, shouting, "It's them, they're here! And they did bring one limo! Come Hinata, let's go, before, your father and Neji scare them away!" Ino exclaimed as she grabbed her purse, stuffed Hinata's purse into her hand, and dragged Hinata out of the door.

A/N: Ok, so the date is next chapter! I had to put Hinata's father and Neji in there. Btw, does anyone know if I got Hinata's father's name correct? I'm a little worried about that…Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and that I didn't make any characters too OOC. Reviews are much appreciated!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't' own Naruto!

Ino ran to the window, shouting, "It's them, they're here! And they did bring one limo! Come Hinata, let's go, before, your father and Neji scare them away!" Ino exclaimed as she grabbed her purse, stuffed Hinata's purse into her hand, and dragged Hinata out of the door.

Just as they reached the limo the door opened up, and Naruto jumped out, knocking into Ino, who ran into Hinata, who fell over.

"Hinata! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that you guys were right there! All I could think of was how we were late…and…well…" Naruto said as he helped Hinata get up from the ground.

"D-don't worry about it, Naruto. I'm fine." Hinata said. Naruto flashed a smile at her, and she smiled back. Ino and Hinata climbed into the limo, and Ino sat down next to Shikamaru. Naruto climbed in and sat down next to Hinata, which made Hinata blush.

"So, are you guys ready for dinner?" Naruto asked them.

"Yup! I'm starving!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"Yes, dinner sounds good." Hinata said, more quietly than Ino had.

The boys took Ino and Hinata to a cool restaurant not far from the theatre. It was a 50's Diner, and had a jukebox blasting songs from the 50's. They were seated in a booth shaped like a car, and the girls started talking while they thought of what to order.

"Hinata, what are you going to get?" Ino asked as she scanned the menu.

"I was thinking I'd get a cheese burger with fries, since it's the restaurant's specialty." Hinata answered.

"What about you, Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"I'm getting a BLT." He responded lazily, knowing what he wanted without even opening up his menu.

"Hmm…" Ino thought as she looked over the menu again.

"What are you going to get, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I think I'm going to get a mini cheese pizza, since they don't have ramen." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I think I'm going to get the same thing as Shikamaru." Ino said. They gave the waitress their order when she came by, and then started talking.

"So, Naruto, Shikamaru told me that you guys like to play basketball, are you going to try out for the team at school?" Ino asked.

"I never thought about it, but now that I do think about it, I think that I will! And I'm going to make the team, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I hope that you do, Naruto, because Ino and I are trying out for cheerleading. Then we'd be able to cheer for your games." Hinata said in her quite voice.

"That would be awesome, Hinata! I know that you'd definitely make the cheerleading squad! You and Ino would both make great cheerleaders!" Naruto said.

"T-thank you." Hinata said with a blush.

"Yea, thanks!" Ino said. "And I'm sure that you guys would make the basketball team!"

"Thanks," Naruto said with a grin.

"Yea, thanks." Shikamaru said lazily.

"So, do you guys come here a lot?" Ino asked curiously. _'They have to if Shikamaru already knew what he wanted off the menu without even looking,'_ she thought.

"Yea, this is kind of like our hangout place." Shikamaru said.

"Really? That must be cool." Hinata said.

"Yea, it is, we come in here all the time." Naruto said. "Where do you guys like to hang out?"

"Hmm…Well, the mall, definitely! Some of those store clerks know it's us just by looking at all of our shopping bags." Ino exclaimed.

"And we go to each other's houses a lot, too." Hinata added.

"Yea, we don't even knock on the doors, we just walk in, since it's practically home." Ino said.

"We hang out at each other's houses, some, too." Shikamaru said, "But we just need to get away from the adults sometimes."

"Yea, Sasuke's mom is always checking on us and making sure we have everything that we need. We don't get a lot of space with her around. And we normally hang out at his house the most." Naruto said. Just then, the waitress set down the food in front of them, one plate at a time.

"If you need anything, just let me know, ok?" She said as she walked away from their table.

"Mm…This looks so good!" Ino exclaimed as she looked at her BLT. She then picked it up and took a bite out of it. "It's even better than it looks!"

"That's why I get it." Shikamaru said as he took a bite out of his.

"And this cheeseburger is delicious! No wonder it's the restaurant's specialty." Hinata said.

"Yup, it is really good." Naruto said. "That's what I normally get, but I decided to get something different this time around." When they had finished eating, the girls pulled some money out of their purses to pay fro their meals, but the boys refused to let them pay.

"We invited you guys here; it's the least that we can do to pay!" Naruto insisted as he handed some money to the waitress.

"I agree with Naruto, for once." Shikamaru said as he handed the waitress the rest of payment for the bill.

"Fine," Hinata said, finally giving up.

"We won't forget this!" Ino joked. They all got up and left, and when they did so, they passed a claw machine, that had stuffed animals in it.

"I'm gonna win you a stuffed animal, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled out a dollar to pay for his sudden whim. He put it into the machine and looked for the perfect stuffed animal to win for her.

"Naruto, no one can win those things." Ino said.

"Actually, watch this; it's one of Naruto's few talents." Shikamaru said as Naruto maneuvered the claw over the stuffed animal that he wanted. He pressed the button, and down the claw dropped, bringing back up with it a blue bear holding a red heart between its front two paws. It dropped down, releasing the animal, and letting it fall into the pickup slot. He picked it up and pulled it out, presenting it to Hinata.

"Th-thank you, Naruto!" Hinata said as she accepted the bear.

"Wow! He is good at that!" Ino exclaimed.

"Want one, Ino?" Naruto asked. "I've got one try left."

"Ok, let's see how good you are; try to get that pink hippopotamus in the corner there." Ino said.

"Ok, I'll try." Naruto said as he maneuvered the claw over to the corner, he moved the claw around, so that it has one claw thing behind the hippo. He then pressed the button, and the claw dropped down, bringing the pink hippo back up with it. He picked it up out of the slot, and handed it to Ino. "Here ya go! I knew I could get it!" He exclaimed.

"He really is good at those things, it wasn't just luck." Ino said as they walked out of the restaurant, stepping into the limo that was waiting there for them.

A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry that this was late! I've been really busy since summer has started. Well, I hope that you enjoyed the first half of their date. I'm sorry to say that the second half won't be up for a while, because starting Friday I'll be at the beach, and we stay for the entire week, and tomorrow is packing day here. I promise that I already have started it, I just probably won't have time to finish it until the Tuesday after I get back, because we have family parties planned as well. Well, reviews are much appreciated, and again, I'm sorry for the late update!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"He really is good at those things, it wasn't just luck." Ino said as they walked out of the restaurant, stepping into the limo that was waiting there for them.

"To the Konoha Cinema, please." Shikamaru said to his driver. He nodded as he started the car up.

"I heard that Disturbia is really scary." Ino said, glancing at Hinata.

"It is?" Hinata asked nervously. She had known it was scary, but she didn't know exactly how scary it was.

"Come on, Ino, it can't be that bad!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ok, but I heard some girls at school talking about it, and they said that they screamed the entire second half." Ino said to prove her point.

"I-I'm sure it won't be that scary." Hinata said.

"Don't worry, Hinata, none of it is real, it's all fiction." Shikamaru said.

"Yea, that's true." Hinata said a little relieved. They were at the cinema by now, so they were getting out of the car, they walked in and handed their tickets to the person inside the door. She handed them back the ticket stubs, and told them that their movie would be shown in theater 5.

"Well, before we go in, I wanna get some popcorn, anybody else want something?" Naruto asked.

"I would like to get some cookie dough bites." Hinata said as she got in line next to Naruto.

"I'm going to get a small popcorn." Ino said as she, also, got in line.

"Well, I might as well get something, too, then." Shikamaru said stepping into line behind Ino. Once they had all gotten their food, they found their theater and sat down in the middle. The previews started rolling, and soon the movie had started. The first half of the movie wasn't too scary, but the second half was terrifying.

"Don't go in there! He's behind the wall!" Ino screamed as she hugged Shikamaru's arm and buried her head into his shoulder. Hinata was watching the movie from behind her hands, but she kept peeking through her fingers.

"N-no! Watch out!" Hinata yelled as she gave up trying to hide behind her hands and hid her head behind Naruto.

When the movie was over, Naruto said to Hinata, "It's over now, you can come out."

Hinata's face was red as she turned to face him. "Th-thanks."

"No problem! Glad I could help ya out!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata just smiled at him.

"Are you ok, Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea, I'm fine! Why?" Ino asked.

"Oh, the way that you were hiding your face in my shoulder I thought that you might be scared." Shikamaru replied teasingly.

"I was scared, during the movie! Not now!" Ino exclaimed.

"Are you sure that you're not scared?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Ino insisted. As she said this, Naruto sneaked up behind her and grabbed her from behind. "Agghh! Shikamaru, he's got me! Help!" Ino screamed as she ran towards Shikamaru and hid behind him, peeking around to see Naruto and Hinata laughing at her. "It's not funny!" Ino yelled at them, coming out from behind Shikamaru.

"I thought that you weren't scared?" Shikamaru said to Ino.

"Ok, so maybe I was just a little scared." Ino admitted.

"A little?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief, this girl had just tried to hide from Naruto behind him. I mean, sure, Naruto could be a scary, but in a goofy, childish way. Not in a vicious, monster way.

"Ok, so maybe a lot scared." Ino admitted.

"Don't worry, Ino, I was scared, too." Hinata said to her friend as they exited the building.

"Yea, I guess you're right, Hinata." Ino said with a sigh. Ino then turned towards Shikamaru and Naruto, "So were you guys scared at all?"

"Me, scared of a movie? Yea right!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not really," Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"How could you guys not be scared?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, we just weren't." Shikamaru said. By this time they were outside looking for the limo. It took them a couple of minutes to spot it through the crowded parking lot, but they finally did. Once they were in the limo, Hinata turned on her cell phone. It read 11:20. Hinata's eyes grew wide. Just then, the alarm went off. the phone had been off, so the alarm hadn't been able to go off.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked Hinata.

"I was supposed to call my dad twenty minutes ago!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What?!" Ino exclaimed. "Ok, call him now and tell him that the movie ran over because it started late, ok?"

"O-ok." Hinata said sounding unsure. She hated to lie to her father, but she knew that she had to. She opened her phone and hit her father's speed dial button.

"Hello? Hinata? Is that you?" Her father answered the phone, sounding angry.

"Y-yes, father. It is." Hinata said.

"Hinata Hyuga! You were supposed to call me twenty minutes ago! Where have you been?" Her father asked.

"I'm sorry, father, but the movie started late, and it ran over time." Hinata lied, crossing her fingers, Ino doing the same and the boys just looking at them.

"You should have called me before the movie then to tell me it started late! Your mother was worried about you! Now, I expect a call when you're on your way home from the mall tomorrow, do you here me? I don't need you giving your mother another heart attack." Mr. Hyuga said harshly.

"Yes, sir." Hinata answered.

"Well, then, you won't be punished this time but don't let it happen again. Goodbye, Hinata." With that Hinata's father hung up the phone.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"I'm not in trouble, he believed me. But he said next time I'll be punished." Hinata said.

"Your father would punish you for forgetting to call?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"Y-yes, my father is very strict." Hinata replied.

"I don't even know if strict is the right word, Hinata." Ino said. "Your father is really hard on you, but Hanabi can do pretty much whatever she pleases."

"W-well…"Hinata said, at a loss for words. She had no idea what to say to what Ino had just pointed out. Yes, Hanabi had a lot more freedom than Hinata, but wasn't it because she was the second child? The first child always had it the hardest, and then the second child had a pretty much clear road laid out for them. "Isn't it because she's the second child? I mean everything she does, I've already done before, and so my parents aren't as worried about that." Hinata said.

"I guess." Ino said with a shrug. "You guys remember that you're dropping us off at Sakura's house, right?" Ino asked, changing the subject.

"Yea, you already told us that didn't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"They did?" Naruto asked, looking confused, like he had missed something.

"Yes, you idiot, they did." Shikamaru said, sounding annoyed with Naruto.

"Oh! Ok then!" Naruto said.

When they were almost to Sakura's house, Ino spoke up. "Thanks so much for tonight, Shikamaru, I had a great time!"

"Y-yes, thank you Naruto! Tonight was so much fun!" Hinata said.

"Well, maybe we can do this again sometime soon." Shikamaru said.

"Yea, that would be great." Ino said.

"Hinata," Naruto started, but they had just pulled up at Sakura's house and the girls were getting ready to get out of the limo.

"Yes, Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to homecoming with me, I mean, I know it's a month away, and if you don't want to that's ok-" Naruto started rambling but was cut off by Hinata.

"I'd love to go to homecoming with you, Naruto! It would be a lot of fun!" Hinata exclaimed as she stepped out of the limo. "I'll see you guys later!" She yelled behind her as she ran to the front door to tell her friends before either of the guys could get out to walk them to the door. Shikamaru and Naruto just looked at each other, and Shikamaru shrugged.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, but I just got back from the beach yesterday afternoon. It was a lot of fun! Now it's time to update! Ok, so now their dates are over, but it's sleepover time, and they are gonna be drilled by Sakura and TenTen. I just had to have Naruto ask Hinata to homecoming here, even though it's so far off, but I have different plans for everyone else. You guys will just have to wait and see! Well, I guess that's about it for this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"I'd love to go to homecoming with you, Naruto! It would be a lot of fun!" Hinata exclaimed as she stepped out of the limo. "I'll see you guys later!" She yelled behind her as she ran to the front door to tell her friends before either of the guys could get out to walk them to the door. Shikamaru and Naruto just looked at each other, and Shikamaru shrugged.

**In the House**

Hinata ran up the stairs, two at a time, catching up with Ino at the top of them. She grabbed her friend and dragged her to Sakura's room, opening the door.

As soon as they got inside, Hinata started talking rapidly. "Naruto just asked me to Homecoming! And I said yes, and I really, really like him, and tonight was the best night ever and-" Hinata stopped talking when she saw Sakura on the phone and saw TenTen watching her.

Sakura looked up at her friend, "Really? That's great!" The person on the other line said something, "No, Sasuke, not you, I'm talking to Hinata, she and Ino just got here, can I call you back later? Ok, bye!"

"That was Sasuke?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Yea, but we'll talk about that later," Sakura said. "He asked you to Homecoming? Oh, Hinata, I'm so happy for you!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran over to her friend and hugged her. "So, Ino, from your point of view, how was the date? We already know Hinata thought it was the best night of her life!" Hinata blushed at this.

"Yea, Ino, tell us!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but only if you promise to tell me why Sasuke was just on the phone." Ino said with a smirk.

Sakura blushed and looked at the floor, then back at her friend, "Fine, but you first!"

"Ok, well…" Ino started, "It was amazing! I had a lot of fun!"

"And that's it?" Sakura asked, "A lot of fun?"

"That's it until you answer my question." Ino said, "Now, why was Sasuke on the phone?"

"Well, you see we were talking this morning before homeroom started…" Sakura began, but was cut off by Ino.

"Wait, is that why you were all eager to get to homeroom this morning?" Ino asked having a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_So? That's why you guys love me!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning. All the girls giggled at this. Just then, the limo had pulled up in front of the school. "Anyone have to go to their locker?"_

"_Nope," said Ino._

"_No." Hinata said._

"_Nope, not this morning!" TenTen said. _

"_Ok, then I guess we're all going straight to homeroom! Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed. _

"_Oookay." Ino said. Something was up with Sakura. She was just a little too excited to get to homeroom. Just as Ino was about to say something, she spotted Shikamaru. "Shikamaru! Over here!" With that yell, Ino ran towards him. "So what movie are we going to see tonight?" _

_End Flashback_

"Fine! If you don't want me to tell you, I won't!" Sakura said, fake pouting.

"Ino!" Hinata exclaimed, while TenTen just sat there smirking, already knowing what they had been talking about on the phone.

"Ok, ok! Sorry!" Ino said. "Now tell us!"

"Ok, well, at first, he just called to talk about the project, and then we started talking about school, and…other things." Sakura said.

"What kind of other things?" Ino asked.

"Oh, his fan girls, and my fan boys…" Sakura said.

'_Well, that's something they have in common.' _Ino thought. It was true; Sakura always had fan boys following her, lurking in the shadows, always there. That Rock Lee kid was one of them. It was creepy the way they just followed her, hardly saying anything. And Sasuke had the same problem, only with fan girls. I mean, the other girls had some fan boys too, and so did the rest of the guys, but not as many as Sakura and Sasuke had.

"Oh," said Hinata. "That sounds like fun."

"Well, that's not all we talked about; we just talked about everything in general." Sakura said. "It was amazing how much he can talk when he wants to!"

"He talks a lot?" Ino asked, trying to picture Sasuke blabbing away like Sakura could do.

"Yes, Ino-pig, he does talk a lot." Sakura said.

"Yea, I couldn't believe it either; they were on the phone for almost two hours! And I didn't think Sasuke could say more than one word sentences!" TenTen exclaimed.

"Well, he can, so there!" Sakura said.

"So what were you guys talking about this morning then?" Ino asked.

"Our project, but then Kakashi-sensei came in, so I wrote down my phone number on a piece of paper and slid it over to him before I moved to my seat. I was really surprised that he called!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So was I," TenTen said, "When I picked up the phone to see who it was, and then saw his name on caller ID, I was like, 'Oh my gosh! Sakura! You'll never guess who's calling you!' And then she snatched the phone out of my hand and answered it!"

"Gosh, Sakura, possessive much?" Ino asked with a giggle.

"No, he just might have thought that he had the wrong number if TenTen answered it!" Sakura fought back. Ino and Sakura were busy squabbling, so TenTen turned towards Hinata.

"So, Hinata, do you have any clue what kind of dress you want to get for homecoming?" TenTen asked her.

"No, not at all." Hinata said.

"Well, it has to be something really pretty, since you're going with Naruto! Don't worry; we'll help you find the perfect dress tomorrow!" TenTen said.

"Yup! You'll be the prettiest girl there once we're done with you!" Sakura chimed in, she and Ino having stopped fighting by now.

"Of course she will be!" Ino said. "Other than me, that is!"

"Ino!" Sakura and TenTen said at the same time.

"What, it's true!" Ino exclaimed.

"You wish, Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Shut up, Forehead girl!" Ino shot back. TenTen just sighed, and Hinata just looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes. They were at it again, and both girls knew that it would be best to just stay out of it.

A/N: Ok, well, I didn't know quite how this chapter should go, so I decided to use the whole Sakura being excited to get to class thing, and this is what came out of it. Also, I was thinking of ending this soon, like after the projects are due. I want to continue the story in a sequel with the homecoming, ect in it. I would really like it if everyone would give me their opinion on this. It's just, the way the story is going, It's going to be really long, and I don't want to put that many chapters in one story, it would be too much.Well, reviews are much appreciated!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Shut up, Forehead girl!" Ino shot back. TenTen just sighed, and Hinata just looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes. They were at it again, and both girls knew that it would be best to just stay out of it.

**The next Day, at the Mall**

"Come on, Hinata! You just have to try this one on!" Sakura exclaimed as she held up a beautiful black dress with light blue flowers designed out of glitter on it. It was strapless and came a little bit below mid-thigh, so Hinata was a little bit reluctant to try it on.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt just to try it on." Hinata said, just a little bit unsure of it still.

"Great!" Ino exclaimed as she pushed her friend towards the dressing room. The attendant unlocked a door, and Ino shoved Hinata inside. When Hinata stepped out to show her friends, she blushed as she looked at the floor. The girls looked at each other, then back at Hinata.

"It's perfect!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You have to get that one, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed.

"You'll definitely be the prettiest girl there if you get that one!" TenTen exclaimed.

"A-are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"Positively!" All three girls said at once.

"Ok, well, if you guys say so, then I guess I will." Hinata said as she stepped back into the dressing room to change. When she came out, she walked over to the checkout counter, and quickly handed them her credit card, before she could change her mind.

"Thank you, come again!" the girl at the check out counter said as she handed Hinata the bag with her dress in it. Hinata turned around to face her friends, who then led her out of the store.

"Trust me, Hinata, you won't regret this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm already thinking of whether I should or not, but I guess that I should trust you guys." Hinata said.

"Now, I saw some silver shoes in the window over here that would look great with your dress! Come on!" Ino said as she grabbed her friend by the wrist and pulled her towards another store.

'Well, if you guys don't mind, TenTen and I are going to run to that store over there; I saw a dress in there that I want to try on." Sakura said. TenTen nodded as she followed her friend, knowing that she too had been eyeing a dress in that store. 'We'll meet you in the food court!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder. Ino nodded to show that she had heard.

**With Hinata and Ino **

"Ok, Hinata, what do you think of these?" Ino asked as she showed Hinata the shoes that she thought would look prefect with the dress. They were silver shoes, with little light blue rhinestones imbedded into the heel at random places.

Hinata just gasped. "They're beautiful, but do you really think that they'd look good on me?"

"Of course they will!" Ino exclaimed. "Now to find them in your size." Ino looked at each box for the size, but couldn't find any in her friend's size. "I don't see any size 8's; I'll go ask if they have any in the back." Ino came back a few minutes later. "The sales clerk said that she would go and check in the back." The girls stood there for a few minutes to wait for the sales clerk.

"You're lucky, girls, this is the last pair in a size 8." The sales lady said as she handed the box to the girls.

"Yes!" Ino exclaimed.

"Wow, that was lucky!" Hinata said in amazement.

**With TenTen and Sakura **

"Well, what do you think?" Sakura asked her friend as she spun around in a circle, modeling the dress for her.

"It's beautiful, Sakura! And those shoes look great with it!" TenTen exclaimed, looking at her friend's dress. It was a crimson dress that had of the shoulder straps, and came mid-thigh. It had a low neckline that ended at little diamond pendant that was fixated onto the dress. The shoes that she was wearing were black, and had a low heal.

"Really? I've been looking at it for a while now, and I think it's perfect for homecoming." Sakura sighed.

"It is." TenTen nodded in agreement.

"Now, TenTen, what dress do you want to get, I saw you looking over here at this store. You know Ino already has her dress, and we just bought Hinata's, so which one is it going to be for you?" Sakura asked her friend as she walked into the dressing room to change.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I'd get that green one that's in the window, I think it's really cute." TenTen said. The dress was a green, spaghetti strap dress that had a low v-neck. At the bottom the dress was cut to different lengths, and it gave it a tattered, but stunning look.

"Ok, well, let's go get it in your size so that you can try it on!" Sakura exclaimed as she stepped back out of the dressing room.

**At the Food Court**

"Where are they?" Ino wondered as she looked towards the direction TenTen and Sakura should have been coming from.

"Well, they were trying on dresses, and we were only getting shoes, so it should take them a lot longer than we took." Hinata pointed out.

"That's true." Ino sighed. She was thinking about Shikamaru. She was really happy that Naruto had asked Hinata to homecoming already, but wished that Shikamaru had asked her. She had bought the prettiest dress that she could find. It was purple, and was sleeveless, and came mid-thigh on one side and to her knee on the other side. It had light pink glitter over the bottom, which was kind of flowy, while the top half of the dress was very tight. She was hoping that she'd get to wear it to the dance while going with Shikamaru.

"Hey guys!" Ino looked up to see Sakura and TenTen coming their way. Now they could get something to eat, and then get TenTen to her house to work on her project with Neji.

A/N: Ok, well, I didn't put to much in this chapter, but the next one will be about Neji and TenTen's project, and that chapter should be a little bit more exciting than this one, I hope. Reviews are much appreciated! Also, I just posted the first chapter of my story Naruto: The Middle Ages! If you guys would check it out and tell me what you think, I would be really happy! I'm planning to work on it on the side while I'm working on Konoha High. Also, if any of my work doesn't sound quite right, please excuse it. I'm pretty much typing now just to keep my mind busy. My cat is extremely sick, and one of her lungs has collapsed, and I'm just typing to keep myself sane here.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to my cat Zoe. She watched me write most of this story, coming downstairs while I was typing and just sitting on the floor looking up at me. May she rest in peace and know that she was very loved (and that she still is)

"Hey guys!" Ino looked up to see Sakura and TenTen coming their way. Now they could get something to eat, and then get TenTen to her house to work on her project with Neji.

**In the Limo**

"Ok, so, you guys are dropping me off first, right?" TenTen asked. There was no way she wanted Neji to get back to her house before her. She didn't want her parents bugging him, that's for sure.

"So, TenTen, what are you guys going to do today?" Sakura asked.

"Just get some charts, state our hypothesis, and test out the experiment on ourselves first. If it doesn't work at all, there's no point in collecting all of that data then having to turn around and do something else." TenTen said.

"So where are you guys gonna work?" Ino asked.

"Hm?" TenTen said. "Oh, I don't know, where ever my parents will leave us alone the most, I can't stand how they bug me when I have friends over, and can you imagine what they're gonna do when I have a guy friend over to work on a project? There's no way they're coming near us."

The girls all giggled at the thought of TenTen's parents bugging her and Neji. They didn't leave them to themselves when it was just the girls, so they would probably drive TenTen insane tonight.

"Ok, well, I believe that this would be my stop, and I'll text you guys if I need help with anything…like ,er, my parents?" TenTen asked.

"Don't worry, TenTen." Hinata reassured, "I'm sure that you're parents won't bother you guys."

"Well, wish me luck, I'm hoping Neji isn't here yet so I can get everything that we need out." TenTen said as she stepped out of the limo. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" The girls said as TenTen shut the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" TenTen yelled as she stepped into her house.

"Oh, good, sweetie! We were just talking to your friend here!" TenTen's mother said to her daughter.

"My friend?" TenTen asked, while thinking, _'Oh, God, how long has Neji been here?' _

"Yes, your friend who came to work on your project with you, he's in the receiving room with us." Her mother said.

"Oh, ok, well, I'll just get him and we'll go get the materials that we need out of my room." TenTen said as she smiled at her mom.

"Oh, ok, then, dear, but we'll be right here!" Her mother said as TenTen walked to the entrance way of the receiving room and motioned with her hand for Neji to follow her. Once they were in her room, TenTen threw her pillow on her bed, as well as her overnight bag, and walked over to her closet to throw the shopping bags in.

"Aren't you even going to hang that up?" Neji asked her.

"No." TenTen replied, "Why should I?"

"Just wondering." Neji said. "So, where's the stuff that we need to get?"

"Oh, well, we just need to grab these stop watches and my laptop." TenTen said. "So, tell me, how bad were my parents?"

"Well, they're really nice, they just kept bugging me about if I needed anything and things like that." Neji said.

"What kind of 'things like that' were they bugging you about?" TenTen asked, looking at Neji.

"Well, they asked me if…we were going out…"Neji said.

"They what?!" TenTen said as her eyes got wide. Her parents were so dead!

"Um, yea, I just told them that no, we're just working on a project together." Neji replied simply.

"Ok, well, they should leave us alone if we go out back to work on this." TenTen said.

"Ok, lead the way." Neji said. TenTen threw the stopwatches at Neji, picked up her laptop, a pencil, and a piece of paper.

"Follow me." TenTen said as she walked out her bedroom door. When they got downstairs, TenTen yelled to her parents, "Mom, Dad, we're going out back to work on the project!"

"Ok, sweetie! But if you guys get hungry or anything just call my cell phone and I'll bring something out!" Her mother replied.

TenTen rolled her eyes, "Ok, mom, we will!" She walked down a hallway, to a door that led outback. "I really don't want to work out in the yard where my parents can see us, they'll just come out and offer to help some more." TenTen said as she turned towards the woods. "Follow me." She led him to a spot at the edge of the woods and she sat down. "My parents hate the woods, so they never come out here."

"Is that how you know where to go to get away from them?" Neji asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yea. This isn't where I go to get away from them, though. This is just as far as I can ever get Ino and Sakura to come." TenTen said with a laugh.

"Really? Where do you go, then?" Neji asked.

"That's a secret, only Sakura, Ino, and Hinata know that.I did manage to get Ino and Sakura out here once, and Hinata comes there more often with me. You should have seen Ino and Sakura walking through the woods." TenTen replied. "So, let's get started. What's our hypothesis going to be?"

"If someone gets a lot of exercise, then immediately takes their blood pressure, their blood pressure will be higher. If someone gets a lot of exercise, then sits down for five minutes before taking their blood pressure, it will be lower than the first. If you take your blood pressure after getting no exercise, your blood pressure will be lower."

"Ok, got it!" TenTen said as she finished typing it into her laptop. "Ok, let's start by just sitting here and then taking our blood pressure."

"Ok." Neji said as he closed his eyes and began to think. He then opened his eyes to look at TenTen. "So, why do you dislike your parents trying so hard to be a big part of your life?"

"Oh, well, it's just, they try to do everything for me, it was a lot worse last year, but Sakura, Ino, and Hinata helped to get them to loosen up." TenTen said.

"What do you mean by worse?" Neji asked.

"Well, they wouldn't even let me go to the mall with my friends, and they took me everywhere. I couldn't be out past 10 o' clock, and a lot more. But Sakura, Ino, and Hinata helped me to get them to loosen up by helping me write a letter to them. In it I said that I was almost 15 years old and I needed some space. They agreed, and now things are better." TenTen explained.

"Oh, well, you're lucky to have parents that want to be involved in your life. My father died when I was younger, and now my mother doesn't really care what I do." Neji said.

"Oh, I've never thought that parents could be that way." TenTen said.

"Yea, they can. So, should we take our blood pressure now?" he asked, reaching for it.

"Yea." TenTen said. After that, they tested the rest of their hypothesis, and recorded the data on the piece of paper, and then TenTen created charts on her computer.

"Now we just have to get our friends to help us out by doing all of this for us, and we just have to write a conclusion and we're done!" TenTen said happily.

"Hn. We picked an easy experiment." Neji replied.

"Well, come on, let's go back into the house and get some food. I'm starving!" TenTen exclaimed as she picked up her laptop.

A/N: Ok, so, good, bad? I don't really like the way this chapter turned out, pretty much since I haven't really focused on them together yet, and it was kind of hard. I hope that Neji doesn't seem to OOC, but that was the best I could do with him for now. Reviews are much appreciated!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Well, come on, let's go back into the house and get some food. I'm starving!" TenTen exclaimed as she picked up her laptop.

'_This girl is something else.'_ Neji thought as he stood up, shaking his head and grabbing the remaining equipment. He then followed TenTen into her house to get something to eat.

"Oh, you two are back so soon!" TenTen's mother exclaimed, "Did you finish your project already?"

"Most of it, mom." TenTen replied. "Has dinner been fixed yet?"

"Yes, it has, the cook fixed some steaks for us, will your friend be joining us for dinner?" TenTen's mother questioned.

TenTen looked at Neji, who replied, "I don't' want to be a burden."

"It's no trouble at all! You really should stay; TenTen hardly ever has any of her friends over!" TenTen's mother said quickly.

"Well, then, I'll call my mother and tell her that I'll be staying through dinner." Neji replied.

"Ok, then! Have TenTen show you where the phone is."

"He can just use my line; we're going up there to put this stuff away, anyways." TenTen said. She then turned and walked towards the stairs, with Neji following her. When they were in her room, TenTen set her laptop down on her desk and picked up her lime green phone. "Here, you can call your mom from this." She said as she tossed it to Neji.

"Ok, thanks." Neji said as he quickly called his mother to let her know that he wouldn't be home for dinner. When he hung up, he turned to TenTen. "She said she doesn't care."

"Ok, then, lets go get some dinner." TenTen said. They went downstairs to the dining room, where the maid had set the table. There were four places set, two on each side of the table. TenTen sat down in her usual seat, and Neji followed her and sat down next to her. Just then TenTen's mother came in quickly.

"Oh, dear, your father won't be joining us, TenTen; he had an emergency business meeting, and had to catch the next flight, he'll be gone for the next couple of days." She said.

"Oh, ok then, well, we can still have dinner, right?" TenTen asked. Her mother nodded as she went through the door into the kitchen to make sure that everything was ready.

"That's shocking," TenTen whispered to Neji. "Normally when dad goes on business trips we don't eat dinner in here. We move into the kitchen. I guess because you're here mom doesn't want to do that."

"Hn." Neji replied.

"Ok, the potatoes will be ready soon, so it should only be a couple of minutes." TenTen's mother said as she came back into the room, and sat down at her seat across from Neji and TenTen. "So, TenTen, did you find a dress today?"

"Yea, I did." TenTen replied.

"Really?" Her mother said happily, "What does it look like?"

"Well," TenTen started, "it's a green, and it's spaghetti strap."

"Really? How bout you try it on and show me after dinner?" her mother suggested.

"Ok, I guess." TenTen said.

"Is that what was in your bag earlier? Your dress?" Neji asked.

"Yea, it was." TenTen said.

"So, TenTen," her mother started, "do you have any idea of who you would like to go to homecoming with?" She then glanced over at Neji.

TenTen blushed, but Neji seemed undisturbed by this. "No, not yet." She said quickly. "So, mom what did you do today?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just planning for the meeting I'm having for my Women's group that will be held here." TenTen's mother went on to talk about the upcoming meeting. She went on to list her plans for flowers, what they would be having for lunch, and much more. "You know, TenTen, maybe you and your friends would like to attend. We'll be talking about fundraising possibilities, and maybe you four could help us."

"Um, we'll think about it, mom, ok?" TenTen said.

"All right dear, now, Neji isn't it?" Neji nodded as TenTen's mother continued, "Do you play any sports or anything like that?"

"Well, I've played some basketball before, but I'm not sure if I'll go out for the team or not." He replied.

"Really?" TenTen's mother asked. "TenTen and her friends are trying out for basketball cheerleading!"

"Actually, mom, we were thinking about it, I'm not sure if I will or not." TenTen said sounding agitated that her mother had decided this fact for her.

"Oh, dear, you know that you'll try out. You and your friends have been talking about it for weeks." Her mother said.

"Yea, we talked about maybe trying out for it; we never said that we would! And why have you been eavesdropping on our conversations?" TenTen said, her voice rising.

"Well, maybe I just want to be a part of your life!" Her mother replied.

"Really? Well I want you to stay out of my life!" TenTen shouted as she sprung up from the table and ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Um, you know what?" Neji said, "I think I'm going to go."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear, it's just TenTen can be a little… difficult sometimes. She's constantly arguing with her father and I." TenTen's mother said as she showed Neji to the door.

"Well, thank you for the invitation to dinner." Neji said as he went outside. He realized that his limo wouldn't be coming for another hour or so, so he decided to just walk home.

**With TenTen**

As soon as TenTen had slammed and locked her door, she ran to her bed and buried her face in her pillow. _'My mother is always trying to decide my life for me, and is always trying to tell me what's best for me. Maybe I'd want to include her more in my life if she didn't make my decisions for me.' _TenTen thought angrily. _'This is my life, and I'll do what I want with it! In fact, just to spite my mother, I think I won't try out for cheerleading at all!' _ TenTen sat up with her eyes glowing fiercely, her mind decided. She would tell her friends tomorrow that she wasn't trying out. They'd be sure to understand.

A/N: ok, so this chapter was a little difficult for me to write. It didn't turn out how I planned it either, it took whole other direction…lolz! I guess my writing is kind of going down hill -'. Well, reviews are much appreciated!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

TenTen sat up with her eyes glowing fiercely, her mind decided. She would tell her friends tomorrow that she wasn't trying out. They'd be sure to understand.

**The Next Day **

"What do you mean you're not trying out for cheerleading!?" Sakura exclaimed from her seat on TenTen's bed. TenTen's mother was out buying things that she would need for her Women's Club meeting, so TenTen had decided to have her friends over to tell them about her idea. It wasn't going over too well.

"I'm just sick of my mom deciding things for me. You know how she buts into everything that I do. Between my father and her, I can barely breathe!" TenTen exclaimed.

"You know, TenTen, if you just included your mother in your life in the first place, then this wouldn't be a problem. She's only trying to but into your life because you try so hard to keep her out." Hinata said.

"Hinata's right, you know. If you just let your mom be in your life a little more, she wouldn't be so pushy with you." Ino said as she popped an M&M into her mouth.

"But you guys don't get it! No matter what she's always deciding what I'm going to do for me! I never get a chance to make decisions for myself! I'm surprised she lets me pack my own lunch, I mean, what if I packed something really unhealthy." TenTen said sarcastically.

"Well, then do that instead of not try out for cheerleading." Ino said.

"Do what?" TenTen asked.

"Pack unhealthy lunches and other stuff that'll get on your mom's nerves. Don't give up something you know that you want to do because it will irritate your mother." Ino said, eating some more candy.

"That's brilliant, Ino!" Sakura exclaimed. "You should listen to Ino, for once!"

"What do you mean for once!?" Ino exclaimed, "She should listen to me all the time!" Ino and Sakura started arguing again, so TenTen and Hinata continued the conversation.

"You know, TenTen, Ino is right. You shouldn't not do cheerleading just because your mom wants you to do it. If you want to get back at your mother in a way, do little things that will grate on her nerves more gradually." Hinata said.

"I guess, I just really wanted to show her that I'm the one making decisions in my life. Not her." TenTen said.

"Yes, and you can do that, just not as drastically, and not at a cost that you don't want to pay." Hinata said.

"Yea, you're right. I should get back at her with stuff that doesn't bother me. Can anyone say chocolate chips for lunch?" TenTen said.

"You and Ino are both going to get cavities." Hinata said with a sigh. TenTen just laughed. She turned around to see Ino and Sakura with their fists in each others hair, this time she sighed, _'At least my friends are always here for me, even when they're fighting.' _

**Later that Day, At Sasuke's House **

Sakura stepped out of her car, looking in awe at Sasuke's house. I mean, sure she lived in a mansion, and so did her friend's, and Hinata's house was even bigger than hers and Ino's combined, but Sasuke's was as big as all of the girl's houses combined. Sakura shook her head as she grabbed the bag with the supplies they would need in it. She then walked to Sasuke's front door and rang the door bell.

The door was opened by a middle aged women who looked like Sasuke. "Hello, you must be Sakura. Sasuke's been waiting for you to arrive. He's in the family room. You can follow me there." She said cheerfully. Mrs. Uchiha led Sakura down a few hallways and stopped in front of some large doors, she pushed one open and motioned for Sakura to follow her inside. "Sasuke, your friend is here to work on your project."

Sasuke looked up from the t.v. "Thank you mother."

"I'll just leave now so that you two can work on your project, ok?" Mrs. Uchiha said as she exited the room, shutting the door as she left.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and sat down on the couch, setting her bag on the floor next to her. "So, what do you want to start with?" She asked.

Sasuke clicked off the t.v. as he responded, "Let's put the data into charts. My laptops right here." He motioned to the laptop on the coffee table in front of them.

"Ok, I have the notebook and stuff right here." Sakura said as she pulled out the notebook she had recorded everything in. "Do you want me to type it in?"

"Sure." Sasuke said. "What else do we need to do?"

"Not much." Sakura replied as she typed. "Do you know if we have to give a presentation?"

"I don't think that we do." Sasuke replied.

"Then after this we should be almost finished." Sakura said as she continued typing. "We just need to make sure that we have everything, make the backboard, and decide who's going to bring what."

"Ok, did you bring a backboard?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, actually, I forgot." Sakura said as she laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, we can get one later." Sasuke said. "Actually, my mom might have one somewhere around here. She keeps a closet full of project and school supplies. I'll go check while you finish typing that up." Sasuke got up and exited the room, going to the closet where his mom kept supplies. Sakura kept typing, but finished shortly after he left.

As she was saving the file, she saw an interesting looking document saved on the computer, right below the project. He had obviously been typing it when she came. It was titled simply 'Thoughts.'

'_Should I open this document? Thoughts, it must be what he thinks about some stuff, I bet if I read it we'd have something more to talk about.' _

"_**Open it! Open it! What are you waiting for?!" **_Inner-Sakura's voice rang out inside of Sakura's head. Sakura listened to the voice and opened it. She read the titles above the paragraphs, scrolling down as she went. She stopped at one title with a rather long paragraph under it. A title that made her mouth grow dry. It was titled 'Sakura.' She started reading.

_Sakura_

_She's an interesting girl. Bright pink hair, very unusual. Her personality definitely ranges, her temper included. We're assigned to do a science project together, although we met the day before when I ran into her at the mall. She demanded an apology, and I refused to give one. I don't know why, I probably would have apologized to anyone else, but she was…different. I don't know how, but she was. Our project is going well, we went to her house to work on it. We got most of it done. I don't know why, but she seems different, in a different way than I thought before. She doesn't chase after me like every other girl. She has her own opinions, but she's _

It stopped there; he had obviously been interrupted, probably by her arrival. Just then she heard the door, she quickly X-ed out of the document, wondering what else he had been planning to type about her. He had been praising her, but she knew that could change in a moment.

"I found this one in the closet, we can use it to put the board together." Sasuke said, laying the Backboard out on the ground.

"Ok, great!" Sakura said as cheerfully as she could. _'What else was he going to say about me? But what? I really want to know, what was he going to say?' _

A/N: Ok, well, this will be the end of them working on their project, next chapter should be the end of the project, where they turn them in ect. Reviews are much appreciated!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Ok, great!" Sakura said as cheerfully as she could. _'What else was he going to say about me? But what? I really want to know, what was he going to say?' _

**That Night, On The Phone **

"Well, why didn't you just ask him what else he was going to write about you?" Ino asked.

"Oh, yea, and he wouldn't totally get mad at her for reading his personal thoughts." TenTen said.

"Oh, I guess you're right…"Ino said.

"Come on guys! I mean, seriously, I have to know what else he was going to say. He was saying a ton of nice things about me, and then he put the word but…"Sakura trailed off.

"I think you really like him, and that's why it's bothering you so much." Hinata said.

"Yea, I guess I do like him." Sakura confessed.

"TenTen, do you have a confession to make?" Ino asked her friend.

"Not now, Ino!" TenTen shot back.

"Fine." Ino said with a huff.

"Sakura, don't let it bother you, just act like you never read it." Hinata suggested to her friend.

"I wish I could." Sakura said with a sigh. "Well, I guess I'll try it, Hinata. Who knows, maybe it'll work. Well, I'm going to go, I'm going to try and get everything together for tomorrow since our projects are due."

"I should probably go, too." Hinata said. "I have to put some finishing touches on our backboard."

"Well, I guess I'll go too." Ino said.

"Same." TenTen said.

**The Next Day, Homeroom **

"If you all could place you projects in the back of the room. Fold the backboards, please, so that they'll all fit." Kakashi said as he tried to get his class to place their projects where he wanted them. "Once you've done that, please go to your seats."

About fifteen minutes later, the class was done, and everyone was sitting in their seats talking, while Kakashi read his book, again.

"So, have you talked to Sasuke?" Ino whispered.

"No, not yet, and I doubt I'm going to, that would cause him to probably never talk to me again. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have by telling him what I did." Sakura hissed back.

"Remember?" TenTen whispered and both girls looked at her. "She's pretending like nothing happened? Got it, Ino?"

"Yea, yea, sure, whatever." Ino said.

"Really, Ino, we have to act the same. We could give her away as well." Hinata said.

"Fine, I guess you guys are right." Ino sighed.

"Thanks, guys." Sakura said with a smile. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the change of classes.

**At Lunch **

Everyone was sitting at their usual tables when a boy with a dog tucked into his shirt appeared.

"Can we help you?" Ino asked impatiently, as he just stood there.

"Actually, yes, my name is Kiba Inuzuka. And I'd like to talk to the pretty little lady over there." He said as he pointed towards Hinata.

"M-me?" Hinata stammered.

"Why do you need to talk to Hinata?" Ino asked.

"I'd like to talk to her about the homecoming that's coming up." Kiba replied.

"Sorry, buddy, but she already has a date." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Really? And who would that be?" Kiba asked.

"Me!" Naruto said.

"Really? She'd go to the dance with someone like you? So, Hinata is it? Wouldn't you rather go to the dance with me?" Kiba said flashing Hinata a grin.

"Why you!" Naruto said as he got up, his fists balled, ready to punch Kiba. Shikamaru grabbed his arm to keep him back.

"Um, actually, no I really just want to go with Naruto…" Hinata said quietly.

"Why would you want to go with this looser over me?" Kiba asked, jabbing a finger towards Naruto.

"Naruto isn't a looser! He's a great person, unlike you!" Hinata exclaimed, very loudly for her. Kiba looked shocked, and Hinata blushed at her outburst.

"See that, dog boy? I'm not a looser, so there!" Naruto shot at Kiba, as Shikamaru let go of him, figuring that Naruto probably wouldn't pummel this guy anymore.

"Whatever. Hinata'll change her mind, don't you worry about that." Kiba said as he walked away. The girls just looked at each other, and the boys talked Naruto out of pummeling the guy.

**Later, during science class**

"Well, class," Kakashi said. "I've already graded your projects."

"What?" Sakura said.

"There's no way that you graded them! You've only had them for one day!" someone else shouted.

"Well, I spent my time very well then. They're all graded. I'd like for you to please get with your partners so I can read you your grades." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean read us our grades?" Naruto asked. "You're going to tell the entire class what we got?"

"Precisely." Kakashi said. "You're a class, and therefore a kind of family. You should feel like your classmates can know anything about you."

"But sensei!" Naruto whined.

"No buts, Naruto, everyone will know your grade, and you'd better stop complaining or your grade will drop." Kakashi said. There was a lot of noise and commotion as the students got up and switched desks so that they were with their partners.

"I'm nervous, Sasuke, this is our first grade. Do you think Kakashi-sensei will grade us hard?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"I don't think he'll be that tough of a grader, he's got to be easier than Anko-sensei, anyways." Sasuke said as he propped his head on his hand.

"I sure hope not." Sakura said as she thought of how harshly Anko-sensei had graded their papers. She'd only gotten a B-, but a lot of kids had done way worse.

"Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi said. They looked up at him. "A-"

"Really? I've never gotten an A on anything before!" Naruto exclaimed. "Believe it!"

"Naruto, please sit down." Kakashi said.

"Sorry, sensei." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head and sat down. Kakashi listed off some other names.

"TenTen and Neji." Kakashi said. "A." Neji nodded and TenTen grinned. They'd had fun working on their project, and it was easy to collect the data.

"Ino and Shikamaru." Kakashi said. "B+" Ino grinned, and Shikamaru just sighed and mumbled troublesome.

"Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Great job with yours, you got and A+" Sakura nodded and grinned so big it covered most of her face. Sasuke just 'Hn'ed.

**After School, in the limo **

"So, guys, how bout we celebrate our good grades with some ice cream?" Sakura suggested.

"Mmm…Sounds good to me!" Ino replied.

"Same here!" TenTen and Hinata said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" TenTen said while they both burst out laughing.

"So, what about you guys?" Sakura said as she turned her emerald eyes on the boys.

"That invitation extends to us?" Naruto asked, unsure.

"Well, you guys did help us get the grades!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well then, sure." Naruto said.

"Hn." said Sasuke and Neji at the same time. Neither one of them shouted out jinx.

"Sounds good to me." Shikamaru said. Sakura turned towards her driver and told him to take them to Ice Cream Palace so the group could get some ice cream to celebrate with.

A/N: ok, this will be the end of Konoha High. However, the Sequel will be titled Konoha High: The Homecoming. Be on the lookout for it, because it should be out soon. Man, I sound like an advertisement for a new book…Well, reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
